


It Was a Joke: The Foretold Note

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lords wooing, Death Note referances, Divination, F/M, Future, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Harry fixes Voldemort with the power he knew not, Illness, M/M, Male Slash, Predictions, Romance, Sane Voldemort, notebooks, selective precognitive action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trelawney gives an assignment at the beginning of fifth year. This leads to the revelation of a power that Harry didn't know he had. A power that no one expected. Least of all the Dark Lord. A power he knew not. Harry decides to change everything with his new book. Being able to shape the future to how you want took a lot of vision. No one could have predicted this. </p><p>A/N: SLASH*<br/>Voldemort/Harry.<br/>Harry is powerful but mindful of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Prophecy'.
> 
> FF.net really took to this fic, I was shocked.

**A/N: Hello, people! The first chapter of an idea I got.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It was some time after the beginning of October that Professor Trelawney gave a long term assignment to her fifth year students. She wanted them to make a prediction every week and write them down in a journal that she had provided for each of them. This was supposed to help their dream interpretations. To help them better understand what they were doing.

Ron had snorted at the idea and resolved to not really try.

Harry was a bit skeptical, due to former experience with diaries.

Still, the book he'd been given, was as green as his own eyes. He felt that it was a deliberate thing. He wrote his customary introduction of himself on the inside of the cover and then sat back, wondering how he could make false predictions seemed real.

He set to 'work'.

* * *

**9 October 1995.**

**I have seen myself. A close friend will convince me to do something I apparently do not wish to. Though the results will indeed be for the greater good.**

* * *

Professor Trelawney had the class read out their predictions. Ron smirked and read about how he 'predicted' Harry's gruesome death. The other students who knew very well what he had done, snickered behind their hands.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown glared. They'd always been fanatics of Divination for whatever reason.

The professor turned to Harry with her bug like eyes wide in interest. He held up his journal and read his small 'prediction' aloud.

Ron, whom had been expecting something outlandish and hilarious, frowned. He obviously didn't understand why Harry would go such a 'normal' route for his first assignment.

Professor Trelawney nodded sagely, "Indeed, my dear, indeed. Your inner eye has been strengthened. Your endeavors will be successful, I assure you."

After class, Ron complained the entire way to the Common Room, where they met up with Hermione. She rolled her eyes and asked, "Is Harry dying again this week?"

It was a running gag that everyone in the school knew about. Harry snorted, but shook his head. "No. Ron's a bit put out that my 'prediction' was so normal compared to his. I said a friend would convince me to do something I didn't want to, all for the greater good. It wasn't detailed or anything. I was just making it up and couldn't think of anything else to add."

"I still say that you should have dropped it like I did."

"Well, perhaps you were right. But making the switch now wouldn't be too bright."

"True. On another note, our DADA lessons are ridiculous! Did you see the newest 'Educational Decree'? 'All students are prohibited from using their wands without a professor's permission.'" Hermione mimicked in a high voice.

"I'm not going to follow it," Ron announced.

"For once, I'll agree to break a rule. Especially if she's the one who made it," Hermione hissed. She then sighed, shoulders slumping as if overcome with a great weight. "We need to know how to defend ourselves and if Umbridge refuses to do what her job as a  _teacher_ entails, then we need to learn some other way."

She gave Harry a look filled with such deep emotion and meaning, he felt his stomach sink in apprehension and slight fear.

"Harry, you have more experience in Defense than any other student in the school."

He backed away a few paces and shook his head, "I don't want to teach people, Mione. I just want to go through my year in silence. No great trouble to deal with except Umbridge and all. If she found out what we were doing, she'd have our hides and I'd most likely be arrested for heading it all up!"

"But Harry!" she protested. "You have the best Defense scores in the school! I checked, I would know. You also have amazing magical ability and your knowledge is much better than what most Aurors have to learn. You're the perfect candidate for this. And it's our O.W.L. year! We'll fail if we don't learn the required curriculum in time!"

"Where would we practice, Mione? Who would I teach? How could we even do this without getting caught?"

"We'll just have to plan ahead."

"Mione, every time we plan, all hell breaks loose. How is planning going to help us at all?"

"We'll think of something," she insisted with folded arms.

 _Pop_.

The three Gryffindors froze and turned suddenly, their wands pointed at the source of the noise.

Harry's jaw dropped as he lowered his wand. "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby was sure that no one was in the Common Room so he could clean. Dobby is happy to be seeing Harry Potter of course!" the erratic Elf smiled, ears flapping wildly.

"It's great to see you too. How are you?"

Dobby's large eyes filled with tear and he threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist. "Harry Potter sir, is so kind!" he cried. "Dobby is doing well. Hogwarts' Elves aren't mean. They simply look past Dobby, which is okay with Dobby. And how is Harry Potter been doing?"

"I'm fine, for the most part, thanks. Just a bit confused."

"Can Dobby help?" the Elf asked, looking excited.

"I don't really know," Harry mumbled. "I'm not to certain about what to do myself. Mione wants me to teach some students how to defend themselves, because Umbridge isn't helping us. But we can't get caught and we'd need a large place to practice. If we can't find a place, we won't be able to teach anyone."

Dobby's ears flapped again. "Harry Potter sir, is helping his friends learn! Dobby can help! Dobby knows of the perfect place in Hogwarts that even the Evil Toady doesn't know of! He learned of it from other Elves. Would Harry Potter and his Grangy and Wheezy like to see?"

Harry's jaw had dropped, but he managed to nod. Dobby grabbed his hand and began towing him toward the portrait hole. "Come! Come!"

He followed, gesturing for Hermione and Ron to follow them as well.

"Dobby, did you say that you were cleaning the Common Room?" he asked after a moment of walking.

"Yes sir! The Elves is not wanting to clean the Lion Common Room because of the little hats and socks still hidden around. They fear being freed by accident. Dobby is a free Elf and Dobby is being paid. Dobby not afraid to clean and find clothes. Dobby has thirteen hats and seventy-six socks!"

Ron and Harry sent Hermione a look and she flushed, looking away.

Dobby lead them down the seventh floor corridor and stopped outside a large expanse of clear wall.

"Elves call it the Come and Go Room. Wizards call it the Room of Requirement. Harry Potter must walk past the wall three times and think hard on what he wants to be inside and Hogwarts will make it appear!"

Harry felt foolish but did as his little friend suggested. To his amazement, his third turn produced a large, intricate door.

Once opened, it revealed a large, open room, filled with practice dummies and large pillows.

"It's amazing," Hermione breathed.

"It is," Harry agreed. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

* * *

Hermione controlled the collection of who would attend the first meeting. So they could 'flush out the people who actually wanted to learn to defend themselves'. They met the large group in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade.

Harry sat back, allowing Hermione to do the talking.

"Why should we have to learn anything?" one student asked suddenly. "It's not like we're in danger. Potter says that Voldemort has returned and yet there is no proof."

"Because, you  _tosspot_ ," Ron sneered. "We aren't learning anything in Defense this year. Some of us have O.W.L.s coming up and half the exams are practical work, which Umbitch has forbidden us from learning. Then there are the N.E.W.T. students who have their own exams to worry about. Besides, we've had terrible teachers for the last few years and Mione did the research. We're all behind on the spells we should have been learning in Defense. Simple."

Neville was sitting in the front of the collected students. He stood suddenly and proclaimed, "Harry has faced more danger than any of us, each school year. He learned how to cast a corporeal Patronus Charm in third year because the Dementors wouldn't leave him alone. He saved Ginny and killed a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, in his second year. He defeated Professor Quirrell in first year and saved the Philosopher's Stone from being stolen. And last year he was entered into a deadly tournament by the convict Barty Crouch Jr. who was masquerading as Professor Moody, and managed to  _win_ , even though he was  _three years younger_  than the other three champions."

Neville looked to Harry and nodded, "Whether You-Know-Who has returned or not, is irrelevant right now. We need to know how to defend ourselves and I can't think of anyone better to teach us, than the person who defeated the Dark Lord already and has defied the odds every year since coming to Hogwarts. I'm in, Harry. I can use all the help I can get."

Luna Lovegood, someone whom Harry had been making a tentative friendship with, stepped forward immediately, "Me too."

Fred and George, Parvati and Padma, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, and several others stood as well, until the entire room was nodding.

Harry had been more shocked than anything, when five Slytherins had been on the contract that Hermione had written up. No one who signed could speak of the group to anyone else. Simply put, if someone who wasn't in the group asked about it, the information would momentarily blank from the person's mind, making it so that it couldn't be given or stolen.

The group was named, the Confederation of Hogwarts. Dedicated to learning how to protect themselves from danger, despite the Houses they came from.

She then handed out something she'd been working on.

"I fiddled with the Protean Charm and created these coins. I have a few hundred. I'll teach you how to use them."

Terry Boot stared at his coin and quirked a brow, "Protean Charms are N.E.W.T. level. Impressive, Granger."

She flushed, "I took what Harry had told me about how V-Voldemort summoned his followers and found out that the Dark Mark was simply a Protean Charm that had been placed in Parseltongue. The only people who would be able to remove it, would be Harry or V-Voldemort."

Harry smiled in pride. Hermione was getting better at using Voldemort's name. Good for her.

"Okay, this is how you use the coin," she stared.

* * *

Harry never knew that a golden star had appeared beside his first entry in his journal. He never knew that the words that had been written in standard black ink, had glowed for a few seconds. He also never knew, that the ink was no longer black, but gold.

* * *

**A/N: First one is finished! Yay!**

** For those of you who know of the manga/anime Death Note, I got the idea for the journal from that. I don't know much about the anime/manga, just that if Light writes someone's name in it and how they die, they will die that way. I think. Anyway, I took the idea and twisted it a bit for my fic. Harry's book won't be used to kill people, mostly. I don't want him to be bad or sadistic in this. In fact, Harry's ability isn't linked to the book at all. He could use something else to write in. **

**How was it? Let me know**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prediction!

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the good response to the first chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**16 October 1995.**

**The Confederation shall assemble and learn. They will apply themselves and leave with new knowledge. One specifically, shall be blessed.**

**The sun will not shine for a fortnight.**

**The great four shall convene under the protection of Hogwarts and shall, in an unknown moment, bless the school all at once.**

**Professor Umbridge will suffer an unfortunate, but fierce disease that will not be made better by potions and spells. Muggle means perhaps, if she is amenable.**

* * *

Professor Trelawney smiled encouragingly as she beckoned him to stand and read his 'prediction' to the class.

He did so, casting Ron covert glances as he read. The redhead had to stifle a laugh when he ended his 'prediction' about Umbridge's health. If only.

"Ah, your inner eye has become strong indeed. Tell me, has your former prediction come true at all?"

Harry turned the page back and read it over and then stopped. The ink was different. It wasn't black anymore. It was gold and there was a small star beside it.

He thought about the words and his mouth dropped in shock. "It  _did_ ," he announced to the class.

The Professor snatched the book from his hands and read his former entry. "It has indeed. Perhaps your powers have been hidden all this time dear. Continue your work and maybe you shall be able to give detailed predictions. Wonderful work. An O of course!" She turned around and walked toward another student, "Broaden your minds!"

Harry sat in his seat and looked to Ron, who was leaning over the table, looking confused. He decided to explain.

"Mione convinced me to lead the CoH, even though I hadn't wanted to."

"That could have been a small coincidence," Ron waved him off. "I convince you to do stupid things you don't want to do, all the time. No big deal there."

Harry nodded along, though he was a bit skeptical of the book now. Could it really have been a coincidence?

* * *

"You all are here to learn how to defend yourselves," Harry announced to the room. "We will work together from first year material and on up. Everyone here will do the work over until they have mastered it. Once you master the work, you'll be given the next thing on the list to perfect. We can all thank Hermione for taking the time to write up a schedule for us."

There was a small amount of polite clapping for the Gryffindor witch. She smiled a little and waved it off.

"We have second through seventh years in this group. Please be patient with each other and be understanding to the younger years who may struggle with more advanced spells. Their magical cores won't be as strong as some others will be."

Several students nodded, probably having learned all this in their upbringing.

"The very first thing I will teach you however, is the disarming charm. It's a second year spell, but it is very important in dueling, fighting for you life, or even stopping fights in the corridors. Most people cannot cast wandlessly and this puts you at an advantage if you can get their wand from them."

Hermione took up a position several feet away and she aimed her wand at Harry. He nodded and she cast.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

His wand ripped free from his hand and soared through the air, landing with a small clatter, near her feet.

He held his hand out and summoned the wand back non-verbally, making several eyes widen.

"You'd be surprised how many people do not know how to disarm. Those who remember Lockhart, will remember how easily Snape put him on his arse, even though Snape took like ten minutes to say the spell."

Some snickers filled the room and Hermione let out a low ' _Professor_  Snape, Harry', just to be 'respectful'.

"I want you all to be prepared, so this will be first. Then we will move into the list Hermione drew up for us."

He proceeded to demonstrate the wand movement, having everyone situate themselves around the room. He fixed wrist movements and pronunciations. He even allowed some to practice on him just to be sure.

Only one person couldn't manage the spell and it was Neville, No one laughed however, which Harry was eternally grateful for. Neville needed the support and the boost of confidence.

"Try again, Neville."

The teen did so, frowning in frustration when nothing happened. Harry mimicked the expression, because Nev had said the spell correctly and gotten the wrist movement right.

"Nev, is that your wand or someone else's?" he asked, remembering how Hermione's wand hadn't been so strong when he used it.

"It was my dad's. Gran wants me to be like him and she... well... I'm not what she wanted," the teen admitted to the room.

"She refused to buy you a new wand, simply because she's trying to make you into an image of your father?" Harry asked in horror. Nev nodded.

"Nev, I'm standing right beside you and I can feel that your wand isn't channeling your magic at all. Like Olivander told me,'the wand chooses the wizard'. That isn't meant to be yours and the reason your spells barely work is because the wand has refused you. You need a new wand soon. Your Gran, though she may think she means well, has severely hindered your magical progress. Perhaps we can get McGonagall to convince her that you need a better wand. If that doesn't work, we'll simply get permission to go to Diagon during the next Hogsmeade trip, and buy you a new wand. They aren't expensive."

Harry patted his friend on the back and smiled encouragingly.

"You have everything else correct. I'm sure once you get a wand of your own, you'll do just fine. Well done."

* * *

A few days later, Dumbledore stood and made an announcement at breakfast. Something that had shocked the school and yet also made them much happier.

"It is with great sadness that I inform you that Professor Umbridge has been admitted to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey hasn't been able to diagnose her illness and she will be transferred to St. Mungo's until further notice. Luckily, Professor Snape will be able to handle her class while she is gone.

However, he cannot do so alone and I have seen fit to give him two assistants for both of his classes. Will Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter please proceed to Professor Snape's office? He is waiting for you."

The four students left the Hall in shock. They didn't speak to one another and waited for the dour professor to allow them entrance into his office.

The door opened and they walked in, seeing the dark room filled with Slytherin green furniture. Snape was sitting behind his desk, looking down at several piece of parchment.

"Sit," he ordered, waving his wand and conjuring four chairs for them.

"The Headmaster has obviously informed you of why you are here. He chose your four based upon your grades in my two classes. Your four are the top four in both classes.

For Potions, Ms. Granger leads, followed by Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, and then Mr. Potter," he said in a chilling tone.

Yes, Harry had been doing a lot better in Potions this year and at first Snape had accused him of cheating, but Harry had proven himself attentive when he answered a small pop quiz from the man. Snape ignored him after that.

"In Defense, the lead has been held by Mr. Potter for the past five years, followed by Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Parkinson.

I trust that you can be responsible and not start your petty squabbles with one another?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger shall create the lesson plans for Defense. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson shall create the lesson plans for Potions. If I am unable to attend a class, the assistants will be the ones to teach in my place. This will require extra work for all four of you. If you cannot handle it, I will find those who are capable. Once you've finished your lesson plans for each year, bring them to me and I shall see if they are good enough.

Now get to class."

* * *

"That was unexpected, but it shouldn't ruin the CoH from what I can tell," Harry told Hermione.

"Hopefully," Hermione sighed. "This may cut into study time."

"Then we'll just have to make time."

"I wonder what could have happened to Professor Umbridge. There aren't many illnesses that can't be cured magically."

"Who cares? She's gone and that's what matters most right now."

"I guess. Do you think it'll rain? I haven't seen the sun in a few days."

Harry glanced to the side and shrugged, "Who knows?"

Why did that sound familiar though?

* * *

A green notebook rested on a pillow in the Gryffindor Boy's Dorm. As if overcome by some invisible force, the book lifted into its spine and opened up to the second page, where the second entry was written.

The words slowly turned gold as a small star appeared.

It had come to pass, just as the first.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.
> 
> Harry's testing out his ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**23 October 1995.**

**A man disguised as a rat, will be found by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He will be caught in the act of torturing a muggle family somewhere in England. Upon his arrest, his identity shall be revealed as one Peter Pettigrew, servant of the Dark Lord Voldemort as proven by the mark on his left forearm.**

**Questions will arise and Pettigrew will be put through a rigorous trial, where all his dirty secrets will be revealed, including the mass betrayal of his best friend's family. Injustices will be accounted for and man long since wronged by the Ministry, will truly be free.**

**And freedom will not be taken lightly. For Black is the day of vengeance and only those who are Sirius, may have a chance in succeeding in the adoption of the son of Prongs. And Prongslet shall go with the lenegdary Marauder Padfoot willingly, to be the family they were meant to be.**

* * *

Harry's next class in Divination was filled with excitement.

He hadn't had much faith in his 'predictions' but it didn't hurt to try. Apparently, his second entry had come true as well. And he wasn't even trying!

When he read his 'prediction' to the class, everyone scoffed and he shrugged when someone asked if he's gone spare, saying that Pettigrew was dead. They'd find out.

Indeed they did. A few days later, the Daily Prophet was enough to cause an uproar in the Great Hall.

Peter Pettigrew had been foolish in his 'mission for the Dark Lord' and had triggered several wards. Fact was, he'd somehow gotten into the Ministry and gotten the information of Harry's relatives and he'd gone to Privet Drive. However, the fool didn't know about the wards that had been placed there and when magic appeared in the Ministry's roster, when everyone knew that Harry was at Hogwarts, a team of Aurors went to investigate to find Pettigrew torturing Petunia Dursley for information on her nephew.

He was immediately brought in for questioning as Healers descended upon Petunia. Vernon had been killed and Dudley was grievously injured. He was placed in the 'Janus Thickey Ward' and Petunia was in critical condition. Harry never cared for his family. He despised them to be perfectly honest. But why did he have to read about the attack on his family, in the newspaper? Shouldn't someone have come to the school and informed him that his relatives were suffering? The day it had happened preferably?

And everyone was giving Harry pitying looks and apologies. He finally had to stand up and say something to the Great Hall as a whole.

"Please stop apologizing. You're all acting like I lost something and I haven't. Petunia is a jealous muggle. Her little sister was a witch and she wasn't. Her little sister was pretty, she isn't. Her parents were proud of her little sister, but not of her. She hates magic because she doesn't have it. She resents the magical world for even existing."

Everyone silence instantly.

"That woman is not family to me. She is simply someone I was stuck with. And she returns the feeling wholeheartedly."

Dumbledore stood then and chastised him for his 'appalling behavior' toward his 'family'.

"No offense sir, but you don't know my aunt or uncle or cousin. You cannot make judgements when you never met them. I feel no pity for anything that happened, because there is no love between the Dursley family and I. We mutually hate each and we are perfectly fine with it."

Harry then turned to the student body.

"I don't know if magicals know this, but when someone is born in the magical world, a birth certificate doesn't appear in the muggle world. To the muggles, you don't exist as a person, even if you are physically there.

My aunt found me on her doorstep on 1 November 1981, when she went to put the milk bottles outside. I've heard the story many times. Someone left me on her doorstep with only a small blanket and a letter explaining that her sister was dead and she  _had_ to take me in. That was it. I apparently caught a cold over the night and got her own baby ill.

There was no birth certificate or money to take me in. A middle class muggle family does not have much money, nor do they have House Elves or magic. Everything is done by hand. And they had their own child to take care of as well. So not only do they have another mouth to feed, but they have no way to support said mouth. And apparently there was a threat in the letter that if they got rid of me, something bad would happen to them, so they were stuck with me."

Several students gaped.

"Yes. In the muggle world, when a child's parents are killed, they are taken into custody until a family member goes to adopt them. If there isn't a family member, or the family members don't want the child, then the child is placed in a foster home and the family watching them is paid until someone wants to adopt the child or they find an opening in an orphanage. Muggles cannot just take on some kid, because there are legal measures to watch out for.

Whoever stuck me with the Dursleys, didn't know muggle customs well. The neighbors knew about me. When my cousin started attending primary and I didn't, they called the muggle law enforcement and the Dursleys were put through a lot of hell over housing a child that they never registered. Lily and James Potter didn't exist in the archives and I didn't either. They could have kidnapped me, or some other equally horrible possibility.

My aunt and uncle were not pleased and took their anger out on me. My presence caused them a lot of problems and made them look bad in the eyes of their neighbors. And animosity brewed between us. I received the bare necessities to live and they tolerated my existence, putting me to work to make sure I earned my keep.

So no. I don't feel bad over what happened to them. And it doesn't sadden me to say that they wouldn't have felt bad if it was me in the hospital, suffering mental trauma. I don't want pity. I don't want sadness. Just ignore the Dursley part of everything. They aren't worth the thought."

With that he plopped back into his seat and pulled the Daily Prophet back up to his eyes, wondering what else had happened to Pettigrew.

They'd questioned Pettigrew under Veritaserum and the man spilled everything. Including his betrayal for the Potters and how Sirius was innocent.

The Ministry's fuck up over Sirius was news everywhere. Sirius hadn't had a trial and had been unjustly imprisoned. So because it was never done legally, he couldn't even get into trouble for escaping Azkaban, because he was a prisoner unlawfully.

Sirius' pardon from the Ministry was long and drawn out and Fudge heaped loads of apologies for the actions of the former Minister. He went on to wonder how the noted Ravenclaw was so foolish to overlook such 'important facts'.

The reputation of the former Minister was in shambles.

Mere moments after placing the Prophet down, Harry received a letter from Sirius.

_**Harry,** _

_**I'm free for good! Have you seen the Prophet? I got to leave Grimmauld Place and go somewhere. And the people in the Ministry where so shocked!** _

_**It was great.** _

_**Hey! I petitioned for guardianship of you. Apparently, I was still listed as your guardian the entire time. Your aunt shouldn't have had you at all. Her supposed custody was illegal. Albus will be suffering for his actions that night.** _

_**Once they determine that I'm sane enough to take care of you, you and I will be finally able to start that family!** _

_**I hope you're as excited as I am.** _

_**I'll see you at Christmas!** _

_**Sirius.** _

_**P.S. Moony says 'hi'.** _

* * *

Snape dominated the DADA and Potions classes thanks to his assistants. And they actually learned something. Though the man was a right arse most of the time, he did actually award points where they were due and taught they how to duel properly. Lockhart's little imitation duel was incorrect apparently.

Harry had remembered he and Voldemort's farce of a duel. Voldy certainly didn't follow all the rules of dueling.

It was cool though. And Harry managed to work it into his lessons with the DoH every time they gathered to practice.

Life was so much better without Umbridge in it. And he didn't have to do her stupid detentions anymore. His hand felt so much better because of it.

* * *

The third 'prediction' in the journal turned a bright gold, the little star marking it as complete.

And still Harry Potter remained unaware of the great length his power could go to.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
  


**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to deal with Voldemort by testing his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort back to normal.

** **

**A/N: Hello, people! Check out the cover I made!^^^^^^^^^^^**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**30 October 1995.**

The heir of Slytherin shall realize his mistakes and seek to rectify the wrongs he has done.

And he shall finally realize that in order for the Slytherin line to continue, he needs an heir himself. And he shall choose the perfect one to bear his child. His soulmate. And he shall care for them with all his heart and soul and woo them rigorously.

* * *

Harry felt that he had some ability in predicting things that came true. He wanted to test this ability since his prior predictions came true. So why not fuck with Voldemort?

Only Ron understood his entry in the next class, and that was okay with him. It was a joke, but he couldn't help it. And Trelawney gave him high marks for his 'amazing skill'. He'd finally learned to 'broaden his mind', like she'd alway been saying.

The few Slytherins in the class gave him horrified looks. It was great.

The next day was Hallowe'en.

And Harry received the oddest and probably most terrifying piece of mail.

_**Hello Harry,** _

_**It was a sudden thing for me. I had been contemplating my life when I realized several horrifying revelations. When the truth was before me and I couldn't deny it, I immediately set to fixing the issue.** _

_**In my youth, I dabbled in many things that would make some of the worst Dark Wizards, shudder. I had been so focused on my goal, that I lost myself along the way. Now that I am mostly whole once more, I can truly see where I went wrong. But worry not little one, all will be well eventually.** _

_**I mostly feel that you should be made aware of my goals. Your parents died by my hand and you deserve an explanation for why I killed them. No. It wasn't some fit of madness like you've probably been informed.** _

_**There was a prophecy made about you and I. One of my followers overheard part of it before being discovered. In an effort to please me, they told me what they heard and I determined that it was you. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'** _

_**This was why I attacked you. However, I had given both of your parents chances to step aside and they refused. I am sorry that I killed them, but I am not sorry for why. I had many goals and ambitions and your existence had stood in the way of it all, or so I assumed. I couldn't afford to have Dumbledore using you against me. And yet look at what happened. The old fool has you in his pocket like the little weapon you are. And he never told you of the prophecy.** _

_**He knows the whole prophecy, Harry. Your farce of a Divination professor gave it to him in an interview in the Hog's Head. Why didn't he tell you, I wonder?** _

_**If you wish to learn the whole prophecy, you'll find it in the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry. Obviously I cannot go and fetch it but you can. And you will see. No one but those pertaining to the prophecy can touch it. Only you and I, Harry. Do tell me the full prophecy when you retrieve it, will you?** _

_**Little one, you and I are going to become very well acquainted within the next few months. I cannot wait.** _

_**Longingly yours,** _

_**Tom Riddle.** _

Voldemort sent him a letter. Called him 'little one' twice. Called himself Tom Riddle. Mentioned a prophecy? Dumbledore knew about it? 'Longingly yours'?

Harry stuffed the letter into his robe pocket and shook his head at the questioning looks his friends were giving him.

"Are we meeting tonight or tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject instantly.

He refused to think of the letter until further notice.

* * *

Tom Riddle stared out at the gardens in wonder.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he had sat down and decided to think over his life decisions and realized that he had gone wrong somewhere.

It was shocking and annoying. He was ill and his magic was acting up. Not working like it should. And then something told him to read a particular book. A book he had to pull a lot of strings to purchase. But he did it and the book had been a great help.

However, he'd done the foolish thing and not read all of the effects of a particular ritual he had used and now he was suffering for it.

If he had known that making Horcruxes would destroy his sanity and magic so thoroughly, he wouldn't have made so many.

And so he went about reclaiming his failsafes to immortality and was severely disappointed to learn that his diary had been destroyed. Lucius was still twitching in the aftereffects of Tom's Crucio. He supposed he deserved it though, because he hadn't paid full attention and now half of his soul was lost in limbo.

It was a pretty mild punishment after everything he had done in his life.

In an effort to heal himself, he did the reverse ritual and absorbed his Horcruxes once more, leaving only one behind. Nagini.

He felt so much better! And his magic leapt to his call instantly with no struggle. This good feeling led him to a sort of mental clarity. And he noticed that he was nearly seventy years of age and had yet to have an heir of his own. How would the Slytherin line continue if he didn't do his part in furthering it?

The Dark Lord walked into Gringotts as himself. He hadn't looked so human in decades, but no one but the Goblins recognized him. And even then, they said nothing to him. He simply accepted his lordship and decided to have a full exam on his life done. The results, were stunning and pleasing all at once.

**Name:**  Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Political Status:**  Lord Slytherin.

**Blood Status:**  Halfblood.

**Birthday:**  31 December 1926.

**Age:**  68.

**Descendant:**  Slytherin, Peverell, Gaunt.

**Bloodline:**  Parselmouth.

**Soulmate's Status:**  Alive.

**Soulmate:**  Harry James Potter.

**Prophecy Status:**  Partially-Complete. Bonding required.

**Prophecy:** _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. And the equal shall cleanse the other's soul and return him to himself. And they shall go forth in life, together. A bond unbreakable.'_

He'd sat back in the comfortable chair in the Head Goblin's office and sighed. They boy actually hadn't been prophesied to kill him. But to heal him. To make him better. And apparently he had succeeded and all they needed to do to finish the prophecy was to bond.

This complicated matters.

Why hadn't Dumbledore told the boy the prophecy? Or had he? No, the boy had been extremely defiant - amazingly so - in the graveyard. So he hadn't known of the prophecy yet. He'd been moderately powerful for a boy who hadn't any training in the least. Why wasn't Dumbledore training his little weapon? He hadn't thought of it before but now, he had a lot on his mind.

Was Dumbledore just using the boy?

He read about Peter getting captured by the Ministry. And Severus had reported Potter's reaction to the Prophet investigation and it explained a lot. Dumbledore had placed the boy with those muggles and there was no positive affections between them. For all they knew, Potter had been abused.

He was curious and of course asked the Head Goblin about Harry Potter.

"We cannot divulge information about others and their accounts. However, seeing as he is your soulmate, we may be able to part with some things for a fee of course."

He paid the ridiculous fee.

"Heir Potter-Black has never contacted us about his vaults and has only withdrawn something once. The other times, Molly Weasley withdrew the proper funds for his prior school years. He's never even held his Trust Vault key. He is a Parselmouth. Descendent of the Gryffindor, Peverell, Black, and Potter lines as well."

The Dark Lord left the bank with a new outlook.

So not only was Potter his soulmate, but he was a Parselmouth. But how? He'd been given a small amount of information on the boy's lineage and though they shared a common ancestry, they were from two different brothers, so there was no way he had Slytherin in his veins. Right?

When composing his letter to the boy that evening, he made sure to do what was required. Niceties being observed and all that.

His letter to the lad was much kinder than he'd ever been with anyone. And it was genuine. He felt himself not having to force the apology or the smile on his face while he wrote. He didn't understand those emotions all that much though.

Now… how to convince Potter that they were meant for each other?

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done.**

**-Yes, I fucked with the prophecy.**

**-Yes, Voldemort is normal now.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other HP/LV fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yes, I fucked with the prophecy.
> 
> -Yes, Voldemort is normal now.
> 
> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More predictions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry being sweet
> 
> Tom being Casanova.

** A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the great response to this fic! :) **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry stood up in Divination and read his latest entry.

**6 November 1995.**

**Hufflepuff will beat the Slytherins in their match on Saturday.**

A ringing of snorts filled the room and the Slytherins looked at him with humor. They obviously didn't believe his prediction would come true.

Lo' and behold, at saturday's game, Malfoy was knocked unconscious in the beginning of the game and the Hufflepuff Seeker caught the Snitch seconds later.

Everyone stared at Harry in horror from then on.

* * *

**13 November 1995.**

**The Grim will succeed in adopting Prongslet. And both shall greet each other with joy.**

* * *

The adoption of Harry Potter by Sirius Orion Black made the headlines.

Everybody and their brother congratulated him or asked if he was okay with it all. Harry went through the motions, though he really wished he could go somewhere to hide.

On his way down to the lake for some privacy, he was assaulted by a black owl carrying a letter for him. He recognized the owl and gazed at the letter with a wary expression. What did he want now?

He took the letter and summoned a rat for the owl to hunt down.

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**I felt that I should congratulate you on your new status as Heir Potter-Black. Perhaps you'll be able to make use of the legendary Black Library. All that knowledge shouldn't go to waste little one.** _

_**I have been informed through a rather interesting source that all of your grades seemed to have picked up. Though even I knew that you weren't abysmal at everything. Defense was always your best according to everyone.** _

_**I also learned about what Madam Umbridge had you doing in her 'detentions'. I assure you, her actions have not gone unpunished. I hope you enjoy the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. It'll be quite a trip for you.** _

_**I suggest you go to Gringotts one of these days and learn of your full heritage. I know that I was shocked when learning of mine.** _

_**Good day to you,** _

_**Tom Riddle.** _

Harry looked out at the dark water and frowned. Voldemort had done something to Umbridge? As in, permanent damage or death? He supposed he'd find out the next morning.

* * *

Voldemort had Umbridge quartered and her pieces were left all over St. Mungo's. The Daily Prophet printed a sad obituary, recounting all of her 'wonderful contributions of wizarding society'.

Many good things came to pass because of her death though, so Harry didn't feel bad.

All the laws she had attempted to get passed involving enslaving magical creatures, were completely ignored. Hogwarts no longer had a High Inquisitor. And Snape was permanently the professor of two Houses until further notice.

Though the new was broken to the school in a somber way, no one was sad. No one shed a tear. Secretly in the most remote corners of the castle, people celebrated. As callous as it seemed, Umbridge had earned herself a horrid reputation and anyone probably would have done anything just to see he go.

And now she was gone forever.

* * *

**20 November 1995.**

**The Hogwarts Houses shall heed the warning of the Decider and** **come together. Past differences shall be put aside in favor of a brighter future.**

* * *

Harry came to fully understand that anything he 'predicted' came true. Since everything had happened so far, he worked toward fixing a lot of problems. Namely, the rivalry between the Hogwarts Houses.

People were so hypocritical over it. 'Work together' one minute and 'we'll beat you' the next. Either be friends or not. Stop pitting the Houses against each other while demanding they be friends. That wasn't how the world worked.

There were so many more important things to worry about. Instead of dragging their prejudices against a particular House, into their jobs and work relations, they could be putting more effort into  _doing_ said jobs.

The magical world was full of idiots who were so easily distracted by unimportant things. For one, Harry hoped that people would learn to let sleeping dogs lie and to just get over the drama.

Ron and Hermione began to regard him with slight worry.

"How is it that everything you've written so far, has come true?" Hermione asked. "Is this like a magical ability that people don't know of?"

"I've never heard of it," Ron mumbled around his chicken leg.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Hermione hissed. "Anyway, everyone has noticed now that Harry's predictions are coming true. So either Harry truly can see the future or maybe he has some magical power that allows him to make what he writes, happen."

"Well since I cannot see the future and just write down things that I want to happen, I'd say it's closer to the second assumption than anything else."

"So anything you write will come true," Ron said. "Think you can write that the Canons will win their next match You know, to help a mate out?"

"Ron! That could be considered cheating!" Hermione hissed.

"But Harry made the Hufflepuffs beat the Slytherins and it was great. Fred, George, and I made over five hundred Galleons off that bet."

"Yeah, but it was a joke. And in any case, I didn't know you'd make a bet on it. Besides, I don't think influencing and official game would do good. People obviously know about this new power of mine and if I read something like that aloud in class and then they win, people will think I did something to cheat. I don't want to cause problems. I'm trying to fix them."

"That's a good plan, Harry," Hermione smiled approvingly. "We don't know the limits of this power and if it has none, the kind of power isn't to be taken lightly."

"Great power brings great responsibility," Harry muttered, thinking of a muggle comic he had read.

"Exactly, Uncle Ben," Hermione smirked with a quirked brow. She knew it.

* * *

Snape was very quiet.

Whenever Harry and Hermione met up with his Slytherins in his office to give him their lesson plans. The man's dark eyes looked over all of them closely. He did not speak ever, simply read through what they wrote up, gave them all searching looks and nod.

That was the cue to get the bloody hell out of his office.

The man had been different. His eyes lingered on Harry more often then not. Harry knew that his new ability had reached the man's ears. He was curious at least.

Harry wasn't too sure he wanted the man focusing on his so much.

Something was going on. He just knew it.

* * *

**27 November 1995.**

**The magical world will reevaluate its perception of the muggle world and understand the truth of muggles. And those in control shall strive to keep the peace between both, for if the muggles are made aware of the magical world, they could become a threat.**

**Magicals will come to realize that the muggles outnumber the magical community in a ten to one scenario, and attempting to kill all of them would be next to impossible. Also, if genocide of the muggles actually came about, the witches and wizards would slowly die out. Understanding shall come upon the magical world when this revelation rises up.**

**Minister Fudge's ill doings will be discovered post haste and he shall be directly succeeded by Amelia Bones. Madam Bones shall lead the British magical world into a better era.**

**Voldemort will cease his attempts to take over the magical world and his campaign to end muggle corruption.**

**The British Ministry will reintroduce the Elemental Magics, Traditionalism, and Wizarding Ethics, into the Hogwarts curriculum. Too long have the ways been diverged. No longer will individuals who are talented in such magics and ways, be segregated simply because others cannot accomplish the same level of ability. No longer will branches of magic that certain people cannot learn, be labeled as 'Dark' simply because a choice few are either scared of it, or cannot do it personally.**

**Finally. The future looks rather bright thanks to all of these additions in society. A great burden will have lifted and the sun will shine even brighter in the dawn of an era of hope.**

* * *

Harry's crusade to make the world a better place, began to  _literally_  affect people.

Fudge was revealed to be dealing in several illegal and illicit groups. He'd been taking bribes from none other than Lucius Malfoy, in order to get certain laws passed. Rita Skeeter had the time of her life as she completely tore his many terms in office, apart. All of his actions were bought to light. Even the multiple Order of Merlin's he awarded himself just for being the Minister for Magic.

Amelia Bones did indeed take over, due to popular vote of the Wizengamot.

On the first day of December, it was announced to all of Hogwarts that the three new classes would be added to the curriculum the next year. Though Dumbledore didn't seem too pleased.

Also, there was excitement in the air. Being able to learn new things had the Slytherins opening up a bit. Also, when the labeling of the magics was reevaluated and published for the public, several things had been removed from the 'Dark' list.

Harry's influence was working in a positive manner.

At first he was skeptical, but now he was all for it. If it could stop a war before it started and hopefully prevent another in the near future, he'd do whatever he could.

It was all for the… greater good.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done!**

**-Harry finally knows!**

**-Tom is getting better!**

**-No, Harry won't be predicting deaths. I don't think Harry is the sort to abuse this kind of power by doing that. I mean, he gave Voldemort his sanity back instead of killing him painfully.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to explore the muggle world. He learns the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life gets hectic for our hero.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

It became a regular occurrence to go quiet when Harry read his predictions.

After the Hufflepuff beating Slytherin display, everyone acted on eggshells around him. Some people even tried to get on his good side in order to get him to write things for them.

Predict their family to become wealthy, or let their favorite Quidditch team win, or even - and this was a shocker, because he'd never expected someone to be stupid enough to ask Harry Potter this - kill off the muggleborns. They had been swiftly shot down.

Someone even tried to filch the notebook! It was becoming tiresome, so he decided to do something about it.

Next class period, the students were witness to Harry's only vindictive actions with his predictions. He got the twins' permission first off and even offered to purchase extra ingredients just because.

**4 December 1995.**

**People will cease their pestering of one Harry James Potter. If they do not, the all hell will rain down upon them courtesy of the Weasley twins. And while not too dangerous, the embarrassment will last for months.**

Surprisingly, only a few ignored the warning.

Fred and George had a ball.

* * *

The letters from Voldemort were becoming a bit disturbing. Though being called 'little one' was definitely enough make him a bit… unnerved.

The Dark Lord was being  _friendly_. Or as friendly as a Dark Lord could be.

But there was a reason behind it. Harry wasn't an idiot. Something inspired this sudden interest. Slytherins always had a hidden agenda.

And the Dark Lord certainly had one. But what was it? Why push Harry into going to Gringotts and the Ministry? What was the point? Why would he want Harry to hear about this prophecy so badly?

Though to learn that there was a prophecy about him and that Dumbledore knew but decided not to tell him about it, did catch his interest. What was Dumbledore up to?

He was worried though. The prophecy was bad enough to make Voldemort actually attack his home. He was after  _Harry_ , not his parents. So it would explain why he could remember Voldemort telling his mother to step aside. She wasn't his target.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._

That was the beginning of the prophecy. That was the part Voldemort had known when he went after Harry's life.

And it would explain why his parents went into hiding and needed a Secret Keeper at all. And if Dumbledore knew the prophecy and told them to hide, then truly was involved. So why not tell Harry about the truth? Why not tell him why the most powerful Dark Lord in history was after his life?

Something fishy was going on.

The next two predictions weren't so important. They simply had to do with the progress of the CoH. Harry really wanted the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students to do well in their exams.

The hols came upon them, letting everyone finally get a break from the school life. Harry was glad to see Padfoot again, wrapping his arms around his godfather when he saw him waiting at the Platform. They garnered some looks, but neither cared.

"The Weasleys and a few members of the Order will be spending Christmas and Yule with us," the older wizard informed him. "And of course your Hermione as well. We need the Golden Trio of course."

Harry playfully shoved the man. He hated that term and it had become a sort of joke over the past year. "At least it'll be fun."

Sirius gave a barking laugh. "I plan to take you about muggle London."

"You actually… know your way around London?"

"Lived in a London flat for a while after Hogwarts. I was always fascinated with muggles, simply to annoy my mother who couldn't stand them. But eventually they proved to have truly amazing things. I sneaked out often."

It was amazing to hear about Sirius' adventures when he was young.

"Come on pup. The Weasley brood will meet us there."

And the next hour passed rather quietly. Until it was time for supper, which Harry took it upon himself to help Mrs. Weasley in cooking. Imagine her shock when he was able to do so many things without the aid of magic. And so for their evening repast, Harry made a large loaf of bread, from scratch. And he made all of the desserts.

And what made it better, was that he knew he was going to actually get some, so he put his best efforts into them.

The first night of the hols was filled with laughter and carefree chatter. And Harry looked forward to the next few days.

* * *

Harry - who had permanently taken up residence in Sirius' brother's old room - was awoken early the next morning, or at least what he thought was early morning, by Sirius himself. Said ex-convict had thrown open his bedroom door and pounced on Harry's bed while in his Animagus form, barking and slobbering over a tired Harry, with excitement.

The Boy-Who-Lived laughed and allowed himself to be roused.

After a good shower and a quick breakfast, Sirius explained the day. Gringotts to exchange currency and then London. He wanted to go to the cinema first and foremost. And showing the Weasleys a bit of the muggle world at the same time was always good.

Harry had never been to the cinema so it was a big deal for him.

As expected, the moving photographs amazed the magicals who had never seen a photograph move for more than ten seconds.

Also, Sirius decided on something relatable. Disney was the best choice because he was certain that Ginny wouldn't have been able to handle the horror film. So, Pocahontas was their entertainment.

And then Sirius just had to shock he and Hermione, who had at least known of Disney.

Walt Disney had been a squib and he made so many magic based films in order to satisfy his long desire for magic of his own. And he succeeded in a roundabout way. He influenced his family so much, they followed along his path and kept on.

The Dursleys had never liked Disney movies, claiming that they were freakish for positively looking at magic. For making it seem fun and amusing. Dudley had been warned away from games and films involving magic. No music or toys either. Vernon and Petunia had been ridiculous.

After the film, which had Harry humming  _Colors of the Wind_  at every second, Sirius walked them down the pavement, explaining various objects to the Weasleys. Both Hermione and Harry shared a look. It was sort of bad that Sirius - who was a convict for twelve years - was still better caught up on muggle things than they were.

* * *

"I've never had fish and chips," Harry commented later that night. He and Hermione had joined Ron in his room.

Hermione sent him a sad look. "At least you can have it from now on."

"Yeah," he grinned.

"He's taking you to Gringotts again tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're going to look at some things. I asked because something has been bothering me about the whole being placed with the Dursleys and actually not being with them legally," he lied smoothly.

"I hope it's all sorted out for you."

"Me too."

* * *

Harry stared at the parchment in wonder. He pricked his finger with the dagger and the results would show up on the parchment? That was pretty cool, though admittedly he was worried. Where did the blood go?

"The blood is transferred from the blade to the parchment via Goblin magicks," Sirius explained.

"What happens to the parchment when I'm done?"

The Goblin in charge of the Potter Accounts, Mordrednok, gave a toothy sneer. "The parchment will become an official document and will be filed away in your main vault."

So Harry reluctantly cut his finger, wincing slightly at the sting. The blood that beaded at the top was sucked up by the dagger and he watched in awe a red lettering appeared on the parchment on the spacious desk.

 **Name:**  Hadrian James Potter-Black.

 **Political Status:**  Lord Potter, Heir Apparent Black, Heir Peverell, Heir Gryffindor.

 **Blood Status:**  Halfblood.

 **Birthday:**  31 July 1980.

 **Age:**  15.

 **Descendant:**  Peverell, Potter, Black, Gryffindor.

 **Bloodline:**  Inherited Parseltongue, Inherited Metamorphmagus.

 **Soulmate's Status:**  Alive.

 **Soulmate:**  Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 **Prophecy Status:**  Partially-Complete. Bonding required.

 **Prophecy:**   _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not. And the equal shall cleanse the other's soul and return him to himself. And they shall go forth in life, together. A bond unbreakable.'_

Harry handed the parchment over to his godfather and simply sat here, staring at the desk.

How the bloody hell did it come to this?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry/Tom/Voldemort fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Harry/Tom/Voldemort fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts extended visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore done fucked up!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry and Sirius stared at each other. This was not good information. This in fact, was very bad.

"Is this true?" Harry couldn't help but ask, wishing for the answer he wanted.

"One hundred percent," the Goblin replied, oblivious to his plight.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

Sirius sighed. "How is anything possible. If magic chose you two to be together, then she did. What  _I'm_  pissed about is the prophecy!"

"Yeah, why have I never heard of a prophecy about me and Tom?"

"Dumbledore should have told you," Sirius growled. "He didn't. Except the wording he told  _us_ was completely different in the second half."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. 'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'. This does not say the same."

Mordrednok cleared his throat, "We of Gringotts have always had the prophecy. Our magic is different than what you wizards possess. The prophecy has been clearly in print ever since it was given. And the words have never changed."

Harry and Sirius shared a look.

"Also," Mordrednok continued, looking down at the parchment. "Albus Dumbledore has been your Magical Guardian ever since 1 November 1981 at near two in the morning. He claimed to have placed you in a safe environment and from what we of Gringotts have witnessed, that wasn't the case. Also, your parents' Will was sealed by him."

Harry jolted at this. Dumbledore was the idiot who left him on a doorstep in the cold with nothing but a simple bedsheet?

"Is he stupid?" he couldn't help but ask.

Sirius looked ready to kill.

"Mordrednok, has Albus removed anything from Harry's vaults?"

Vaults?

Oh yeah, he was the heir to more than one family now.

Mordrednok looked over some sheets and clucked his tongue, "He removed the Potter Family Invisibility Cloak from Heir Potter's Trust, on 1 November 1981. A golden Pensieve that was crafted by the Goblins and given as a gift to the Potter Family for being good business partners, was taken from the same Trust on 3 November 1981. One thousand Galleons was removed every year since 1991, claiming it was for Heir Potter's schooling."

Harry sputtered, "What?!"

Both Sirius and Mordrednok looked to him in confusion.

"I barely spend  _one hundred_  Galleons every time I go shopping for my school things. I've never even held my key! Other people always have it!"

Sirius turned to Mordrednok, who was already moving. "I want that key locked and a new key and lock to be made for Harry's Trust. Do you know who has had the key?"

"Money has been withdrawn by Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, and Molly Weasley. Rubeus and Molly only took one hundred Galleons, but on the very same day each year, Albus Dumbledore has removed one thousand Galleons. There whereabouts and uses are unknown."

"Where did the money go?" Harry asked rhetorically. "It wasn't given to my aunt and uncle because they were only middle-class. All of aunt Petunia's belongings in her house were her mother's. She never had to buy fanciful china and decorations. Most of it belonged to her parents. Uncle Vernon didn't make enough to be as ostentatious as he'd like. He'd been wanting a new car for ages."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, who was shaking in rage.

"Is it possible to get all of the back? I've always been listed as his legal guardian, even when in prison. Shouldn't there be some sort of procedure involved?"

Mordrednok cleared his throat. "There is nothing we can do about the funds because he was listed as Magical Guardian, however, we can charge him with theft of the Invisibility Cloak and Pensieve. Then the sealing of the Potter Wills will be considered illegal expungement. And then abuse to a magical child by placing him in a terrible environment. We Goblins have the ability to remove impressions from buildings and will be taking a trip to Mr. Potter's former residence in order to see what his home life was like."

Sirius sighed, it was better than nothing. "Do you think we should bring Amelia Bones into this? She's more fair minded and wouldn't allow Albus to guilt trip her."

"Aside from being the new Minister, she has always been respectful to the Goblin Nation, actually being one of the few witches considered a friend of the nation. Mr. Potter is also a friend of the nation, when he politely addressed a simple cart worker during his first visit to Gringotts."

Harry flushed. "It was the nice thing to do."

"Be that as it may, the Goblins as a whole were impressed. Now, Madam Bones should be contacted immediately and with your leave, I can send our best solicitor to speak with her."

Sirius nodded, "Anything."

Mordrednok snapped his fingers and a Goblin appeared beside him.

"Ragnarok, Mr. Potter is in need of your talents."

The Goblin, so named for the Norse apocalypse, grinned darkly. His teeth all extremely sharp, reminding Harry of pictures of sharks he had seen.

"And what shall I be doing on this day?"

"Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore has slipped up."

The look of pure excitement on the Goblin's face, was a bit terrifying. " _Finally_."

Mordrednok handed him a piece of parchment, which he read quickly.

"It shall be done… at half price."

Mordrednok's bushy brows rose in shock and Sirius had gasped. Harry didn't understand what was so surprising.

Ragnarok disappeared and Harry asked, "Did I miss something?"

"We Goblins have been waiting for the Chief Warlock to fall from grace and he finally has. Ragnarok's assistance has been charged only half. We are all looking forward to the day that Dumbledore is powerless."

Sirius snorted.

"So back on a previous point, the Pensieve in Dumbles' office is mine?"

"Yes."

"That rat bastard. He has an entire cabinet of memories above it. I saw it in my fourth year when I fell into a memory by accident. A lot of them had Tom Riddle's name on them. Is he like, collecting information on people? That's creepy."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sirius sneered at nothing in particular.

"I agree," Mordrednok nodded. "Now, we need to discuss your duties as an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House."

* * *

The hols were fun. Once all the drama was out of the way.

And Harry tried to ignore the knowledge that he was soulmate to Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle, or was in Lord Slytherin now? Either way, he was the soulmate of the man who killed his parents.

How to deal with this. How was he going to ascertain if Tom was sincere in his letters, which were still coming.

He eyed his green book and sighed.

**25 December 1995.**

_The Slytherin Lord will confess his true thoughts and feelings to his soulmate. No lies will be had._

Harry set the book aside. This would tell him. Because he wasn't comfortable with the thought of being soulmates with a mass murderer.

"Harry, come down for breakfast! Then we'll unwrap gifts!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

He rolled off the bed and headed down. He could think more on it all later.

After breakfast, Harry was shocked at how large the tree in the drawing room was. And the individual piles of gifts that had been separated for everyone, covered the floor.

Sirius wrapped him in a tight hug and directed him to a large pile of his own.

Harry's calm morning was left in the dust when he opened the first card he saw, only to be faced with a mirror and in the reflection wans't his own face, but Tom Riddle's.

He may had fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is a badass at the end.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry slowly came too, feeling something really cold on his face. He blinked several times into the darkness of the room, wondering why his head hurt so much.

"Harry!"

That was Sirius. He sounded worried and relieved all at once.

"How are you feeling, pup? You collapsed suddenly and we panicked."

Harry was helped into a seated position and he rubbed his head a few times. Right. It was Christmas and he had gotten some gifts. The first one he opened, he would swear he saw Tom Riddle in the reflection. But that wasn't possible, right? Voldemort was old and scaley.

"I think my mind was playing tricks on me. I thought I saw… an old crush."

Tom was cute, so it wasn't like he was lying. Voldemort's younger self was attractive, simple.

"Really?" asked Sirius in vague disbelief.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in years."

"Him huh?"

Sirius was smirking. "I knew it!"

"Yes, I like blokes. Sue me."

"Well, I checked the mirror. I even had Moony check it too. Between the two of us and our N.E.W.T.s we have enough skill to take apart a possibly warded or cursed object and there was nothing wrong with it. Moony thought that maybe you'd not eaten enough because you don't eat as much as teen boys usually do."

Harry flushed, hating how his lack of appetite caused worry for everyone. He wasn't used to eating much. He couldn't help it. But he didn't like how it made everyone stop what they were doing just to cater to his health. He was fine.

"I'm okay now. I just have a headache."

"Yeah, you were knocked out good and proper for two hours. Moony said to let you rest normally and not use potions or spells on you."

With a great yank, Sirius pulled him off the bed. His bed. In his bedroom.

"Do you want the rest of your gifts here or downstairs?"

"I'll go downstairs, it's fine."

Sirius helped him down the very many stairs of the house. He was assaulted by Hermione the moment he reached the bottom landing. Mrs. Weasley wasn't far behind and the both spent a few minutes checking him over for injuries.

"At least you're okay now. We kept your gifts over there by the fireplace. Go on, dear."

Hermione looped arms with him and pulled him over to the armchair nearest the fireplace.

"The opened box has the mirror if you still want to look at it."

"No. If it's just a mirror, then I don't need to see myself right now."

Harry opened the next one, coming out with a nice and fluffy, emerald green jumper with a silver H on the front. Another Weasley jumper that he immediately put on with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She patted his hair a gave him a peck on the cheek. "Always for our family, dear."

That hit him hard. He almost cried from it actually. But he'd wait until later for that.

He went to the next box, which was from Sirius. It was a dagger.

"It's a family heirloom of the Black House, unlike the penknife from last year." Sirius told him. "Magic had been added for centuries to make it powerful. You see, this isn't meant for giving injuries, it's like a Muggle Swiss Army Knife. It can cut through any enchanted rope, tapestry, covering. It can open most locked doors. It is a bit sentient and will tell you when it's time to polish it."

"Thank!"

The next was a new wallet that he had been in need of. The pockets inside were enchanted to hold more money that it was assumed to be able to hold. Harry would have to thank Hagrid because it would make his life easier. Though it was furry and had teeth like the  _Monster Book of Monsters_ , it was nice.

Remus got him a book on Defense.  _How to Apply Defensive Tactics_ , by Widla Balding.

The next gift was a homework planner from Hermione. It was sectioned off for every class already and even had their holiday assignments listed out for him. "Thanks Mione."

She gave a nod, looking extremely proud of herself.

Ron got him a Jumbo box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as well as a large assortment of treacle tart.

The last was a large painting of himself. It was pretty okay, considering Dobby was an artist. He got the basic coloring down and the shapes were good. It was like a children's drawing of him, but he loved it anyway. He'd give Dobby something when he returned to school.

Since he'd been unconscious for so long, Mrs. Weasley was just starting on making lunch. He joined Ron in a game of chess, that he lost. Hermione sat on the one sofa, reading the book Harry gave her for Christmas.  _Moste Potente Potions_ , so she had her own copy.

After lunch, Harry took all of his gifts upstairs. Once on his bed, he grabbed the hand mirror and stared at it. Nothing happened, but he wasn't so foolish as to believe that it wasn't magical.

"Tom Riddle."

There was a moment of waiting, but he could feel the magic inside the mirror at work. Tom Riddle's face appeared a moment later, looking a bit older from the last time Harry had seen him.

"Ah, you've awakened," the man smirked roguishly.

"Why did you send me a gift?" Harry demanded.

"I'm getting to know my soulmate and making up for past wrongs. Especially since you were never to be my enemy in the first place."

Harry sighed, feeling older suddenly. "Yeah, Dumbledore apparently gave my parents and godfather the wrong prophecy. Sirius and I are working over that and Dumbledore will be facing legal proceedings over it all."

"Finally realized that the old fool isn't a saint like he has everyone believing?"

"It took a while, but unlike with you, he never treated me terribly from the get go."

Tom sneered, making his face twist unnaturally. "Do not remind me. I despise the old man. He withheld information about my heritage from me and will suffer for it. If you don't kill him, I will."

That gave Harry pause. "Fine. You can kill him, but only after my Goblin solicitor has drained him of all money."

Tom smirked once more. "Devious. I like it."

Harry finally addressed the pink elephant in the room. "You do realize that you killed my parents and ordered Wormtail to kill the boy I had a crush on, as well as tried to kill me in my first year, as well as tortured me under Cruciatus last year?"

The man on the other side of the mirror winced slightly. "Yes. However I can freely admit to not being in the right state of mine. I had dabbled in some Soul Magick and it left me insane. I split my soul and hid pieces of it within objects and I have recently gone through a ritual to recall the pieces I created, back to me. All but one I kept, and the diary you destroyed because of Lucius' foolishness, have joined me once more.

I am sane once again and my magic is no longer weak and tainted."

The man sighed once again. "I regret that your parents had to die by my hand, but during a war, these things happen. You were never my enemy and we both know that now. I will never be able to pay you back for your parents and while I'm sorry they had to die, I am not sorry for trying to protect myself. I even gave your mother three chances to step aside, same as I did for your father, but they both refused and decided to protect you with everything they had."

Harry sniffled a bit, because he was indeed reminded that his mother had begged for his life while Voldemort gave her chances to save herself and she never moved.

But if this man was his soulmate, then neither would be complete without the other. That soulmates who didn't come together and bond usually went mad from the longing of their souls and magics. He probably wouldn't be able to forgive him for killing his parents, but maybe he could make up for it and Harry could ignore it to the best of his ability.

As for Cedric, Harry was sad over that. Maybe Tom could make up for him as well. The torture was made up by the death of Umbridge. Tom had avenged the torture she had put Harry through so he could let it slip. Truly, the quill was worse because of prolonged exposure whereas he spent maybe twenty seconds under the Unforgivable.

"If you make it up to me, I can overlook some of your actions, so long as you truly regret them that is."

Tom smirked once more. "Little one, it will be my pleasure. And maybe in time it'll be pleasurable for you as well."

Harry's jaw dropped at the blatant innuendo. Tom Riddle was a pervert!

Willing his flush to go away, Harry sniffed and asked, "What do you plan to do now that you are done being a Dark Lord?"

"I'll do what I should have when offered those Ministerial position all those years ago. I can help change the magical world without death, I had already lost some sanity when I graduated Hogwarts due to my diary and ring having my split soul pieces. My plans would have gone better had I foregone Borgin and Burke's and accepted one of the positions offered to me.

You should know that this would all go a lot more smoothly if I have your compliance."

"You might, if I agree with your goals. You'll have to send them to me."

"Will do. As for further action, would you be opposed to meeting me?"

Harry had to think it over. He could use his ability to make sure that nothing unsavory happened during their meeting. Hm…

He'd have to talk with Sirius.

"I'll tell you if I have permission."

"Good. I'll see you soon, little one."

The mirror blanked, leaving Harry wondering why the older wizard insisted on calling him that. He'd forgotten to ask! Ugh!

With an annoyed huff, Harry placed the mirror on his bedside table and moved to go find Sirius.

* * *

**1 January 1996.**

**Lord Slytherin and his soulmate shall speak open-mindedly and learn to get along in each other's company.**

It was the last day of the hols and Harry was given permission to meet Tom, but Sirius was chaperoning.

When meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom met Sirius' imposing figure head on. Tom was actually several inches taller than Sirius, but Harry's godfather possessed a sort of presence that was lightly filled with his diluted Black Madness that made him come across as a bigger threat. Sirius' stormy grey eyes were alight with some emotion that put both Tom and Harry on edge.

"You and Harry have talked it over, sure, but if I'm to accept you, you will leave all of your Death Eaters in prison and find the ones that aren't. I don't want them walking free. And if you don't well, _I'm a Black_ ," he said ominously.

Sirius looked up to Tom's light green eyes and glared pointedly.

Tom nodded slowly.

"Good!" Sirius said with false cheer. "So, where are you taking my godson today?"

And so began the very embarrassing shopping trip at Diagon Alley. And Harry, though feeling slightly uncomfortable in the atmosphere, enjoyed himself immensely.

* * *

**A/N: Another one is finally done! Sorry for the wait.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbles comes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione don't like Dumbles.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased with how life for him had recently turned out. Potter had completely changed from what he should have been. And the stories of his Divination classes were passed far and wide throughout Hogwarts. For some reason, everything the boy wrote in his notebook came true.

Since this had never happened before, Dumbledore was absolutely positive that it was the book itself. While Sibyl wasn't the best of Seers, she still had some power. And since her grandmother was Cassandra Trelawney, one of the greatest Seers in the world, perhaps she received the notebook from her grandmother.

The ability to write something in a book and have it actually happen, was something that Dumbledore could really use in his plans. The boy obviously didn't know how to use the power that was in his control, instead he was using it for ridiculous things like who the new Minister was and the unity between the Houses. He could destroy all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself and instead the boy was focusing more on helping the economy, than dealing with a very obvious threat that was trying to kill everybody off.

He needed that book.

The students had just come back from their Christmas holiday and Dumbledore was prepared to do anything necessary in order to get his hands on that book.

He was sitting in his usual chair in the Great Hall, presiding over the students as usual. Harry Potter sat among his friends at the Gryffindor Table. With easy focus, Dumbledore was able to channel enough magic into his ears in order to hear through great distances. He listened intently to their conversation.

"I can't do that," said Harry. "It wouldn't be right."

Ronald gave a sigh, "I know, you've told me before."

"I just don't believe in doing things like that. I'm not going to abuse this, I'm not going to kill people, and I'm not going to demand ultimate fame and glory and wealth."

So obviously Ronald Weasley had asked Harry to do something and Harry was not comfortable with it and wouldn't use that book to his advantage. If Ronald was feeling a little left out because of Harry's new-found book, he'd probably be willing to get it for Dumbledore if Dumbledore claimed that the book was cursed. This would work out rather nicely.

An hour after dinner, Dumbledore sent for Ronald, mentally going over what he was going to say.

The ginger haired Gryffindor, so before him looking absolutely bored.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, how have you been doing this year?"

"Fine."

"I noticed that Mr. Potter has gotten his hands on a very special notebook. I have reason to believe that this notebook may not be safe for him to keep in his possession. Have you seen anything strange in the last few months?"

The boy frowned, "No. Harry has been consulting Hermione a lot because he's trying to make things better."

Well that wasn't good. Since Granger was obviously a very intelligent person and Harry was getting his help from her, Dumbledore couldn't claim that she was falling into the dark as she was known to follow the rules. So how to get the young Weasley to believe that his friends were in danger and that Dumbledore absolutely had to have control over the special, green notebook?

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter's book is not healthy for him. If he continues to use it you may begin to demand things of a darker nature. The book will obviously grant his desires, but it is not healthy to have all that kind of power under one's control. Mr. Potter is rather young and putting all of that weight on someone of his age is not healthy. I fear that if I try to remove it from his possession, he will become crazed and he may be a threat to the people around him. I need somebody able to get in close and remove the book from him before he can harm either himself or others. Do you think you can accomplish this task, Mr. Weasley?"

"I guess. He  _does_  keep the book with him often though, so it'll be hard."

Dumbledore gave his best smile and the brightest twinkle he could possibly exude, "My dear boy, I have the utmost faith in you."

He'd have that book in no time.

* * *

Ron Weasley scowled to himself as he stomped his way towards Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore had just tried to manipulate him into stealing the notebook. Harry, who could barely hurt a fly, was supposedly being badly influenced by the book. If that wasn't the biggest load of tripe Ron had ever heard, he didn't know what was.

Harry and Hermione were constantly working together to make sure that everything Harry wrote down in that book was for the betterment of the wizarding world as a whole. In the beginning, Ron had been a little skeptical but it was obvious that Harry was very serious and what he was doing all that he wanted in order to make things better for everybody.

And Harry had told Ron and Hermione of what he had learned at Gringotts. Most of it at least. Hermione had been very difficult to convince because she had a very large amount of reverence for authority figures and she did not want to believe that somebody who was a teacher could ever be capable of such underhanded tactics. But eventually all of the facts built up and she could not deny it. Ron had been more annoyed than anything. Who left a baby out on a doorstep in November? Or any other day for that matter?

The moment he laid eyes on Harry and Hermione, he made a gesture for them to follow him. He ended up leading them toward the Room of Requirement, where they were able to speak in peace, without people listening in.

"Dumbledore just tried to convince me to steal your book."

How are you mouth dropped, "Why?"

"Because apparently the book is cursed and it's not something that should be in your possession. He claims that if it's used any more, you'll turn dark and there may be no hope for you. That this is too much weight on your shoulders."

Hermione was scowling, "Can't that man just mind his own business for once in his life? He's already ruined the lives of so many. We wouldn't even have Voldemort if he had at least done his job as a professor. Nature versus nurture. Treating Tom Riddle like he was an enemy before he even actually turned bad did not help the wizarding world at all. I'm so frustrated with him!"

Yes, upon reflection they had all noticed that Voldemort may not have actually become a Dark Lord had people not immediately treated him like some sort of monster. Dumbledore claimed to have always suspected him but instead of trying to lead the child back into a better life, he pretty much exacerbated the entire situation making everything worse than it actually was. And so many people died because Dumbledore couldn't be bothered to do his job.

Harry looked mutinous. "I am so sick of him having to have control over everything in my life. You know he did this with the Mirror of Erised, he did this with the Philosopher's Stone, he did this with the Chamber of Secrets, he did this with the Triwizard Tournament, and even during my bloody trial. And yet he dares to act as if I'm the one that's in the wrong!"

They shared a look of disgust, because Dumbledore was getting far too big in the head. He needed to be taken down a few notches.

* * *

Lord Slytherin was shocked at how fast things were coming together. And in naught but a few months, the wizarding world of Great Britain had changed drastically. And all thanks to who? The Boy Who Lived himself. With Harry Potter in the background manipulating things into a better view point, he was doing more for the well being of the wizarding world of Great Britain then either Voldemort or Dumbledore had ever hoped to achieve..

All because the boy managed to get his hands on some kind of book that allowed whatever he wrote in it to come true. Voldemort had been tempted, but he realized that in order to get on his good side, stealing his homework assignment was not the way to go. Besides, Dumbledore was sure to have noticed the special book of Harry's and he obviously would try his best to get his hands on it. Therefore, in order to keep himself in the good light so to speak, Voldemort was going to let Dumbledore do all the horrible things, therefore making him the worst in Harry's eyes.

There was a new Minister, the laws about Dark Magic were changing and people accepted them, Hogwarts had to introduce three old classes back into the curriculum for the next year, the Hogwarts Houses were beginning to actually get along, and at the center of it all, Harry Potter stood, happy to help.

On the matter of Harry Potter, Sirius Black was extremely protective of his godson and had the audacity to threaten the former Dark Lord. Voldemort could respect that, because the man was not afraid of him in the least. Not even in the past did he show any kind of fear of Voldemort. No, Voldemort's courting of his soulmate was going to be a very long and arduous process because Sirius Orion black decided that he was going to accompany them on every outing and he was going to make sure that Voldemort did not get too personal with his underage godson.

Also, he pointed out that Voldemort would have to learn to get along with all of the people in Harry's life. Meaning Voldemort was going to be associating with the Weasleys. Voldemort had never spoken to a Weasley personally and he knew for a fact that some of his followers had killed the matriarch's brothers. Thankfully, Harry and Black did not feel the need to inform anybody else of Voldemort's true identity.

Voldemort finished tying the large box to the eagle owl. This one was particularly strong. Strong enough to hold the box that Voldemort had attached to it.

He needed to get on Harry's good side. And he needed to do it fast.

Harry would probably like the Lightningbolt. Best broom to date.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics. I updated a bunch today!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry handles the Cruciatus problem. Dumbles fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some retribution! Dumbles finally fucks up!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry only knew a little bit about Neville's parents but what he did know, made him extremely sad. He'd seen Neville sitting on his fourposter, staring at a wrapper from Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, eyes tearing up as he mumbled something about his parents.

He'd been reminded that Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity and that they permanently resided within St. Mungo's with no chance of coming out.

These thoughts stumbled around in his head for a few days, until it came time for his next Divination prediction and he realized what he could do!

Harry wondered why he hadn't done it before.

* * *

**29 January 1996**

**British Potions Master, Severus Snape shall develop a potion to cure the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. The potion will be only sold to hospitals and only people who pass a certain requirement may purchase it for home remedy.**

**The price will not be too steep, but indeed will be worth it.**

**On another note, Severus Snape will also create a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion that will work faster, longer, and diminish the pain from the transformation.**

**Once again, the price will not be too much, and it will be purchased from any shop that sells potions, without discrimination against those who wish to use it.**

* * *

The moment Harry finished reading his newest prediction to the class, Neville Longbottom ended up fainting from the shock and several other students looked alarmed and interested.

Draco Malfoy was sending him calculating glances and Harry knew that the blond would be the one to tell Snape about Harry's newest revelation. But Harry didn't care. Snape would get the fame and glory for the potions - because honestly, Harry wasn't certain any other Potions Master could compete with the Youngest Potions Master in History - and people who needed the help, would finally get it without racism or drama.

It was a win-win situation in his mind and therefore it was perfectly okay to get it done.

* * *

Dumbledore really needed that book. It'd been a month and the Weasley boy had nothing to show for his efforts. Dumbledore was certain that he wasn't even trying like he was supposed to. The boy had absolutely no ambition to get anything done.

Having gotten fed up with waiting, Dumbledore raised the Elder Wand and intoned, " _Accio_ , Harry Potter's divination journal."

For several moments, he waited.

And he waited.

And for ten more minutes he had waited some more.

Nothing came and he was ready to rip his beard out in the frustration that came with the realization that the boy had put some kind of protection over it. No matter, Dumbledore would simply have to overpower that protection and as one of the oldest wizard's alive, he had the power and capability to see it done.

A spell. He just needed the right kind of spell. For once, his shelves upon shelves of books were actually going to do him some good.

Placing a hand on the worn wood, he concentrated on the kind of spells he'd need and the magic took care of the rest, gathering all of the books that contained the information he was looking for. They floated on over to his desk and he resigned himself to hours upon hours of research, but at least it wasn't going to take as long as it could have had he not been Headmaster and known that nifty little trick.

* * *

Tom Riddle had just finished composing his most recent letter to his soulmate, Harry Potter.

Because of the boy's godfather, Tom had to cease his former plans of freeing his Death Eaters and instead had to let them rot. Severus was able to escape capture because he'd revealed where his true loyalties lied and they were with neither Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Severus made an Unbreakable Vow to protect Harry after he learned that Voldemort did not keep his promise and had killed Lily Potter. Severus had been easily manipulated through his feelings for the woman, into protecting the boy.

That had left Tom in a predicament, because he had given her three chances to step aside and she never did. But why had Severus assumed that a mother would just let someone kill their child? While knowing he was in the wrong, Tom felt that not all the blame could be placed on him for if Severus truly assumed she would do such a thing, then he didn't love or even know her a much as he thought he did.

Still, Severus' Vow had saved him from going to Azkaban.

Tom had to do something to implicate all of the Death Eaters that had managed to elude Azkaban if he wanted to truly have anything to do with his soulmate while he was underage and he didn't fancy waiting three years or so before he could touch the boy.

So, he would do as Black asked. Severus could still be useful and with Black's displeasure with Dumbledore made known, he'd do anything to have more protection for his beloved godson.

Now… how to trick a bunch of Slytherins into revealing themselves.

* * *

Harry had not been expecting to be pulled into a crushing hug when he was awoken from his dreams. When he was coherent enough, he found Neville practically on top of him, crying.

"You did it, Harry!" the teen blubbered. "I don't know how but I know it was your prediction! My parents had been tortured under the Cruciatus and now they're getting treatment and have already gotten much better. Their Mind Healer says that when I finally get to go see them, they'll be able to speak to me and actually know who I am!"

Harry had to shake off his somnolence before he finally understood Neville's rushed words. His parents were getting better and he was thanking Harry for his 'prediction'.

"I'm happy for you, Neville. I hope everything goes well when you see them again."

The teen grinned, tears in his eyes. He then rushed from the dormitory, leaving Harry to stare after him and wonder how no one else had heard his shouting.

Deciding that sleep was more important that wondering why the others were still sleeping, Harry slipped away into his dreams.

All the while, he never noticed how his divination journal was floating on its own, out the dorm door.

* * *

The next morning, Harry nearly had a heart attack when he noticed his book was gone. All of his homework was in that and he really needed it. Also, what if it got in the wrong hands?! He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to try something and the man wasn't exactly trustworthy as of late.

Still, it was the day for Divination and he needed to make a prediction. Harry grabbed a sheet of parchment and decided that just for the sake of it, he'd continue on as normal and hope for the best.

**19 February 1996**

**The one who stole Harry James Potter's Divination Journal will experience the worst pain in their life. Their skin shall swell with agonizing boils and burns and no cure shall be forthcoming until they publicly return all they have stolen from the Potter Heir.**

**And in compensation for the slight against Prongslet, the thief will forever be scarred and their mobility will be hindered due to the dishonesty of their actions.**

Harry nodded to himself, pleased with what he'd written.

Class that day was filled with people looking around in fear and Harry could only hope that his power lied not in the book, but in himself.

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the Headmaster, who was covered in all manner of pus filled boils and terrible burns. He'd heard about this from his godson. Potter had set a curse upon the one whom had stolen his homework and it seemed that Dumbledore was indeed foolish enough to challenge someone who could predict that terrible things would happen to people.

"The whole school is waiting for the perpetrator to fess up to what they did. Should you leave the room, they will know it was you. Potter is the reason you are suffering currently and the curse shall not be lifted until you publicly return all of the possessions you stole from him.

I find myself curious as to what else you have taken that is the boy's."

The old man glanced to the Pensieve and Severus sighed. Of course the old coot couldn't get anything on his own, could he?

"You will have to confront him."

"I needed the book."

"Well obviously, the power lies not within the book, but in the boy. I cannot aid you in this. He specifically stated that only when the thief returned the book to him in the presence of others, would the curse lift. You are on your own, Albus."

Severus turned and swept dramatically from the room.

Potter was up to something, that much was obvious. With his new power, he was changing things. Using Severus as the catalyst to help the Longbottoms of all people. He'd never understand the motives, but he was impressed that the boy was putting his heart and soul into bettering the wizarding world of Great Britain. Not once had any of his known predictions benefited himself only or personally.

Severus could only hope that the boy wasn't fooled by the Headmaster and that his heart stayed in the right direction. Power like that could be a terrible thing when in the wrong hands.

Severus merely wondered how Potter even came to possess such power.

* * *

"He'll fail, just as all the rest have."

The two goddesses glared at their fellow god and ruler.

Zeus was so stuffy and held no faith in humanity.

Athena and Artemis however, had faith in the child. Athena had been the last to choose the mortal to be gifted with the infinite power of Ultimate Influence and she felt that she had chosen well. All eleven others that had been chosen before Harry Potter, had fallen into their dark desires within the first two 'predictions', but Harry was different and his self control over his desires could rival Aphrodite when she was going through a chastity cleansing.

Athena smiled at the vision of her Chosen One as he graciously accepted his journal back from the Dying Phoenix. Yes, she had indeed chosen well.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated a lot today, check the HP fics out. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some plot progression, some humor, and then a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry glared at Dumbledore. When the man had given him back his journal, he hadn't been all too surprised, despite how everyone else was. In fact, he had kind of expected it to happen at some point, especially since Ron was obviously doing nothing to get it away from him.

But when Dumbledore's curse did not lift the moment he handed over Harry's book, Harry knew that the man had more of his possessions within his control and Harry very blatantly asked where the rest of it was. And when the man did not respond, Harry pointed out in front of the entire student body, that until Dumbledore returned everyone that he had taken from Harry, he would remain as he was. In pain.

And it was like a giant wave had run through the Great Hall that morning. A considerable amount of the school had always looked up to Dumbledore for how he was and everything he had managed to accomplish during his life. Now they were getting the idea that the man wasn't as Light and generous as he tried to make them believe. Harry couldn't help but feel that it was about bloody time!

He hadn't wanted to use the book to reveal Dumbledore's true self, he'd been hoping that Dumbledore would be foolish enough to act out on his own, and in a way, he was. Harry simply wanted his book back, because he would need it for a grade at the end of term. Dumbledore had exacerbated the situation by proving that he had stolen more than just the book from Harry.

Harry flipped through the pages, finding little golden stars beside his 'predictions'. He'd assumed that they meant they had come true. All of them were marked as such, which was how he guessed.

His eyes landed on the prediction about Snape creating the cure for the Cruciatus Curse. It had been one of his better decision in regards to the journal. He wanted to do better things, but it would certainly take time and consideration to make sure that he wasn't overdoing anything.

Harry wanted to help. But what if he ended up helping too much?

* * *

**DEATH EATERS CAUGHT IN THE ACT!**

_**On Monday morning, a large group of men who were enrobed in black cloaks, were found standing in the corridors of the Department of Mysteries. When the Aurors confronted them, they attempted to make an escape, only to find that they had been prevented from leaving the area by an unknown spell and that they weren't able to cast any magic with their wands.** _

_**Among the group of men, were the Lords of Houses Malfoy, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Ingus, Parkinson, Nott, Carrow, Higgs, Rookwood, Flint, Pucey, Manilla, Garvey, Selwyn, Macnair, Goldstein, Mulciber, Avery, Rowle, and Davis.** _

_**Only Lord Crabbe was willing to part with information about why they were there. According to the man, the Dark Lord had ordered them to guard the corridor while he retrieved something from the Hall of Prophecy. When said Hall was searched thoroughly, no one, not even a magical signature, could be found.** _

_**At present, the rest of the Lords are pleading innocent, and claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse.** _

_**More about the situation will be released in the next edition of the Prophet.** _

_**For more on the various Lords, see pages 4-6.** _

Harry snorted, because Voldemort's plan to get the Death Eaters caught, had basically been to take them to the Ministry and then abandon them there. The great, Slytherin Lord couldn't even come up with a more original plan.

Harry found it hilarious because Voldemort was supposed to be one of the greatest minds to have never been born in Britain, and yet the best plan he could come up with was just abandoning his followers in a building. Distantly, Harry wonder if Sirius was getting as much of a kick out of the situation as he was.

"Blimey!" Ron hissed. "They actually got caught! Mate, did you have something to do with this?"

"No, but it's great anyway!"

The fact that Voldemort had actually gone through with Sirius' requirement for him to be allowed to court Harry, was hilarious and also kind of touching. It proved that he was actually taking the entire situation seriously, and hadn't just decided to do what he wanted to just because he was a Dark Lord that could squash Sirius any day.

And Harry was just a little flattered that Voldemort would actually go to the trouble of wanting to get to know him.

* * *

Voldemort had been minding his own business, contemplating his actions for the future and how exactly he was going to go about changing magical Britain for the better, when a familiar landed on his desk.

Like any other person, he was slightly confused. Probably not for the same reason others would be, but still confused. He did not know why Harry had sent him a letter when he could have just picked up the Two-Way Mirror and spoken to him that way.

However, Voldemort wasn't going to ignore anything that was sent by his soulmate, so he held his hand out patiently, waiting for the owl to drop the letter.

What was inside, however was not a letter from Harry.

_Riddle,_

_I don't know what happened, but I just had to get a letter from Snape of all people, telling me that someone has kidnapped my godson from Hogsmeade._

_Dumbledore has elected to do absolutely nothing about the situation, and all of Harry's friends are trying to sneak out of the school in order to try to find him._

_Whoever took him, is holding him for ransom. They want a lot of money, that I surely have, but I don't really want to pay. On top of that, they might force Harry to use his strange book to make predictions for them._

_I'm not particularly good at any kind of scrying magics, and I wanted to ask if you could help me._

_You have no idea the amount of pride that I am putting on the line for this. But my godson's life is much more important than my pride, which is why I'm going to you for help. Obviously, you should know how to find somebody that does not wish to be found._

_I don't care how it's done, I don't care what you do. You either find Harry for me, and tell me where he is, or you go and get him yourself and do whatever the hell you have to in order to get him home._

_As Dumbledore prefers to let the Aurors handle the situation, we both know that nothing is going to be done immediately. Harry has never been in this kind of situation before. You simply wanted to kill him at the time, we don't know what these men plan to do to him while they're holding him hostage._

_All Hermione could tell me through Harry's Two-Way Mirror, was that the men had thick, Irish accents. I don't know if it means anything to you, but I felt that I should share it anyway._

_Sirius Black III, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

Voldemort looked away from the letter and was unable to stop his hand from clenching around it, crinkling the parchment. Someone had stolen his soulmate, and was doing who-knows-what to the boy. On top of that, what kind of horrible things could they force him to do with the strange power of His? And finally, they touched him!

Voldemort knew that Harry was still alive, otherwise he would have felt his death.

But just because they hadn't killed him did not mean that they weren't planning to. The prospect of this made Voldemort even more unhappy, and the former Dark Lord took up his wand, and begin to cast a very Dark, borderline Blacke, spell.

It was a particular spell that would take him to his Horcruxes. The creations themselves were considered abominations of nature, so of course any spell related to them would also be considered as such. It was at that moment, that he felt incredibly lucky that Harry Potter was his Horcrux still. The only one left. That little piece of soul that resided within the boy, kept them linked and would allow Voldemort to find his soulmate.

* * *

They took his wand. They took his notebook. They took anything that they thought was of importance to him. Including the Two-Way Mirror that he had gotten from Voldemort.

Harry was very unhappy with the situation. He'd only been kidnapped once before, and he had to say that he would have preferred if this had been also like that. At least he was allowed to keep his shoes when Voldemort kidnapped him!

It was as if they thought that he was some major powerhouse, and had to remove every kind of thing they could find in order to prevent him from retaliating.

While it was a smart plan, what the bloody hell was he going to be able to do with shoes? Was he going to beat them to death with the shoes? It wasn't like they were high heels. It wasn't like he could probably stab one of them through with a very thin heel. They were the average trainers that every other student had.

Harry was certain that he had been kidnapped because of the journal. A lot of people assumed that the power lied within the journal itself, just like Dumbledore had. Harry did not know how it only worked for him, but he was very grateful that it did.

He'd expected someone to try to steal the journal, but not him along with it. And if he thought more about it, he was pleased with the knowledge that if they wrote something in it, nothing would happen. Of course when they found that out, they might try to come and force him to write something for them. That meant that Harry would have to look for a way out before they realized their folly.

Harry had never written with anything except ink. Although the inks he had used had been from ballpoint pen, and it quill. Still, he wanted to test if he could write in anything and not just ink.

And Harry was willing to do anything to get out of this situation. Including using his own blood to do so.

Raising his bound hands to his face, Harry begin to chew very carefully on the pad of his index finger. Eventually, he managed to pierce the skin, and a slight burning sensation followed the action.

Squeezing the digit with the fingers of his other hand, he was able to squeeze out a generous amount of blood.

Looking at the floor, Harry gave a shrug, and set to writing.

**Harry James Potter shall be freed do to the foolishness of his captors, and he shall**

**regain his possessions, and take the control back from his kidnappers.**

**Harry James Potter shall then succeed in single-handedly defeating his opponents,**

**and taking them to the Ministry to face legal proceedings.**

He ended up having to use all the fingers on his right hand and one of the fingers on his left hand.

Just as he finished, a strange sensation overcame him. As if his entire body was tingling from the after effects of getting electrocuted from a socket. He had once foolishly put his finger in one just to see what would happen, he knew the feeling very well.

It was then that Harry's bindings, which had been done with rope, fell apart. And Harry realized, even as his body began to move without him controlling it, that he was under the control of the prediction that he had made.

He didn't know that this was what it was like. It was very weird and uncomfortable.

This meant that he wasn't just making things happen, he was by extension, controlling people from a distance. And as his body somehow moved the entire door from its hinges, Harry began to feel a little guilty.

It was like he was casting a mass Imperius Curse on all of Great Britain. Did those people even understand what was happening to them? Or did they really think that he was just seeing future events, and writing about them?

Harry also knew that he could not let anybody else know this. If people found out that he was essentially forcing them to do his bidding, all hell would break loose.

Maybe whatever the ability was wasn't good after all. Maybe he should stop using it altogether.

He couldn't concentrate on that at the moment though, because his body was already disarming his opponents without struggle.

Only when his enemies were finished off, and he was finally free to move around, did Harry stop to consider everything in full. Or at least, he would have had Voldemort of all people not appeared beside him.

And the man looked angry.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I UPDATED SEVERAL OTHER HARRYMORT/TOMARRY FICS ALONG WITH THIS! CHECK THEM OUT!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is 'rescued'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I got an Ask on Tumblr about it,  
> which brought me back and I re-read it. I got a bit  
> of inspiration for this chapter. And I don't think this  
> fic will take much longer. I had the idea for the end  
> long ago, but getting there wouldn't come to me.  
> But I think I can get there now.
> 
> The next chapter is already finished. I also forgot I  
> posted this here and couldn't find it in my fic list  
> until someone sent me a review for it. So thanks!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"You're a bit late."

Voldemort's entire demeanor sank as he processed his soulmate's words. Harry Potter was not tied up. He wasn't even locked in a cell. Instead, he standing right in front of Voldemort, looking only minutely ruffled and amused. "It appears so," he admitted reluctantly.

Harry looked around at the bodies of the down wizards. "You can't do anything to them unfortunately."

The Dark Lord was ready to explode, but Harry's next words had him calming.

"I used my blood to make a prediction so I can get out of the cell. Part of it was to take them to the Ministry to face legal measures for their actions. I literally just pulled the cell door off and proceeded to beat their arses mercilessly." Harry shivered then. "It was an uncomfortable feeling, and it's got me thinking about the whole predictions thing."

The worry in the teen's voice made Voldemort's head tilt a bit. He wasn't as excited as he had been the last time they discussed his plans for the future and using his predictions to make things better for the magical community in Britain.

"I'm certain you can think about that later," Voldemort decided. "For now, you should gather your captors together while I go and clean off the blood you used. Even dried, the blood of a magical being can be dangerous to leave around."

Harry nodded and moved to do as he was told, but he paused and sent Voldemort a look. "How did you even know that I went missing? It hasn't been that long."

"Your beloved godfather sent me a letter asking for me to find you since Dumbledore informed the Aurors of your disappearance and has made no effort to find you himself. Black is frantic with worry." It would have been amusing had his soulmate not been the subject of the letter.

The Gryffindor sighed. "He's never going to let me out to Hogsmeade ever again after this."

Voldemort wouldn't admit that he took a particular fancy to that idea. At least in the castle he was under the protection of the wards and people couldn't just randomly break in. He had a feeling that the teen wouldn't appreciate that though, so he refrained from saying anything.

"Collect your things and your... luggage, and I will escort you to the Ministry."

He then stalked off in order to clean Harry's blood from the broken cell. He wouldn't put it past anyone who came upon it to attempt anything. Not everyone had good intentions. It was a harsh reality.

* * *

"Prongslet!"

Sirius wrapped Harry in a very tight embrace, cracking Harry's back in the process. The teen patted his godfather's back and winced when he wouldn't let go. His assumption about never going to Hogsmeade again was probably correct. He hadn't even gotten the chocolate that he wanted!

"I'm fine," he mumbled into the man's chest, really hating how short he was. "Really, Padfoot. Everything is fine. I only had to cut myself once in order to get out, the rest was really easy."

His godfather merely hugged him tighter. "The fact that this happened at all is reprehensible and I will be going after them for everything they have. As for you, I'm not so sure I want you going anywhere outside of Hogwarts. Especially if that book is in your possession."

The teen groaned. Over-protective godfather mode was active. "But I found out that the book isn't actually what holds the ability. It's just me. So that should mean that I can go out so long as I leave the book behind, right? Peopel will think it's the book only and try for that, right?"

He probably should not have said that. Sirius squeezed him even tighter and Harry sent a pleading look in Remus' direction. The werewolf had stood by the entire time, allowing Sirius to have his moment. He was also being of no help since he made no move to aid Harry. The traitor.

Not even the Aurors or the Minister were helping.

* * *

It was poetic justice in Harry's opinion, when the information of his kidnapping was made official news and the names of his kidnappers were revealed. If it wasn't just more proof that bad people didn't populate only Slytherin, then he didn't know what would be. There was a Fawcett who had been a Ravenclaw, two former Gryffindors from the McMullen family, and finally a current Hufflepuff seventh year with a name Harry couldn't remember.

And the shock of the revelation had been beautiful to behold once he returned to Hogwarts after being checked out at St. Mungos. He'd made it in time for breakfast, where he was dog-piled by a million people and given hands to shake. Moments after he finally got to sit down, the paper came, and the entire Great Hall was thrown into chaos.

Also, the students related to those who had a hand in kidnapping Harry Potter, had to hide their faces in shame. Just because they hadn't personally done it, didn't mean they wouldn't face the social backlash from the actions of their family members.

Harry, though feeling completely uncomfortable once he did it, had to write a 'prediction' in his book about nobody attacking anyone related to his kidnappers unless they started something first. He wouldn't be the reason for innocent people getting hurt just because someone was following some skewed moral compass.

On the other hand, he found himself skeptical of using the new ability of his. Not after being under the affects of it himself. No one he'd directly involved in a prediction, had said anything about feeling strange. And he'd gotten Snape, and Dumbledore, and even Voldemort himself. But for some reason, the idea of being controlled by an outside force really bothered him.

And yet he was still expected to finish this assignment for the rest of the term. Meaning more 'predictions'.

* * *

**Riddle,**

**I wanted to formally thank you for retrieving my godson and helping him**   
**escape. Though it was made perfectly clear that Harry was the one to do**   
**all of the escaping, it is the fact that you went to him that matters here.**   
**As such, I have decided that you and Harry can go on any further outings**   
**without me. It was a difficult decision to make, but I think you've proven**   
**that you can be trusted with his safety.**

**Don't fuck this up though. I had to bring Remus into the situation to get**   
**his opinion on it all. He was worried, but after a lengthy discussion and a**   
**bottle of Fire-Whiskey, he had agreed that you've proven yourself capable.**

**We will be watching though. Harry does keep in regular contact with us**   
**and if you do anything to offend him, your privileges will be rescinded and**   
**you'll have to start from the bottom again.**

**Good work on what you've done with your Death Eaters. Moony was very**   
**impressed with how quickly you managed to do it once I explained it to**   
**him. We like knowing that you take this seriously.**

**I checked with the Goblins, and I don't actually owe you a Debt, however,**   
**I feel that you deserve a bit of a reward. So if there is anything I can do**   
**to help you, that has nothing to do with death and torture, I will do my best**   
**to support you. I suggest you choose wisely. A Black's aid is not to go**   
**ignored.**

**_Sirius Orion Black III, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_ **

Voldemort smirked, knowing exactly what he needed. How convenient that he was about to come out as Gaunt Lord and needed the push of another Lord in order to get him into the Wizengamot seat formerly held by the Gaunts. Life was just turning out so splendidly! He wished it could have happened like this the first time around.

* * *

"He's finally realising what it means to have this power," stated Artemis solemnly.

Athena nodded slowly, considering Harry's current mindset when his new ability was involved. The boy hadn't taken too well to it once he did something for himself for once. And while being for his benefit, it wasn't done in a malicious manner.

Still, it seemed that he might actually begin to resent the ability, which had never happened before. None of the others that had been given Ultimate Influence had come to hate it. Not even Adolf Hitler who had to commit suicide just so he wouldn't be caught and tried for his actions.

"Zeus was wrong. Harry is different from everyone, and he proves it daily. I would be interested in seeing just what he does after this."

Athena had never chosen wrong after all.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Harry's 'common life'. But at least nice things are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A new chapter! And more of Harry's worries bleed through into  
> his daily life! At least other things exist to get his attention off of  
> it.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"It feels as if I was just  _at_  Grimmauld Place," Harry murmured as he placed his things in his trunk. And in a way he had been, since he'd never gone home during the Christmas or Easter hols before and had always stayed at Hogwarts. But this time he actually got to go home _(home!)_  for the week instead of lingering at Hogwarts like he used to. And it was because he was wanted and had people at home who were excited to see him!

It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that there were people directly related to him in some way, who wanted him around. And while Sirius' clinging got annoying after a while, it was much nicer than Harry ever imagined. Just the knowledge of someone  _wanting_  to hold him made him feel good.

He'd grown up watching as Dudley got love for being a right little bastard half of the time. He saw what his aunt and uncle did for Dudley, and had minutely been jealous. Not of Dudley per se, but of the fact that he had parents who loved him and wanted him and made sure that he knew how precious he was to them. And now Harry got to have parental type individuals, such as Sirius, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were glad to see him always and never withheld any form of affection be it a hug or a pat on the back.

Sirius had promised that they would be going out into London at every chance they got during the week, and Harry was super excited to just have fun and relax.

And he'd be limiting his use of the book and his ability as much as he could. Trelawney only required one 'prediction' during their week away. That meant that there would be nothing from him and his odd 'power'.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared at the paper in horror. A smiling photo of Tom Marvolo Riddle stared back at him. He was perfectly human and looked as he would had he aged naturally into his twenties. Nothing serpentine about his figure like Harry had suggested once upon a time. And nothing otherworldly. He was normal, and Albus couldn't tell if it was a glamour or not.

And the worst part of the entire thing, was the article. An article written by Rita Skeeter that basically praised Tom and exalted his existence. The foolish woman had no idea whom she was writing about!

** NEW LORD GAUNT TAKES WIZENGAMOT SEATS! **

_Ladies and gentlemen of Magical Britain, a new Lord has entered our society_   
_with a bright smile and a calm demeanour. He's charmed this reporter and he_   
_gladly opened up about where he's been until now._

_Lord Gaunt discovered his magical heritage on his own. He'd been in a muggle_   
_orphanage for a good portion of his life and noticed how strange things always_   
_happened to him. The young boy had decided to experiment and found that he_   
_could do wondrous things no other children could. He proceeded to explore the_   
_possibilities and managed to discover Diagon Alley all on his own at a young_   
_age, and proceeded to teach himself what he could. Strangely, no Hogwarts_   
_letter ever came. I would suggest an investigation be made as to why, since_   
_such a thing appears to be a little too suspicious in my humble opinion._

_The former Lord Black, Orion, had met the young teen and decided to make_   
_him a ward of the Black House and educate him personally. When his new ward_   
_showed signs of being a Parselmouth, the former Lord decided that revealing him_   
_in Britain would not be beneficial for a calm learning experience, and Lord Gaunt_   
_was sent to a distant cousin for training. Said cousin passed on a few years back_   
_so neither she or the former Lord Black are available for comment._

_Lord Gaunt has obtained all of his required O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores in every_   
_course available at Hogwarts, plus many others not a part of this year's current_   
_curriculum. He achieved all Os and has gone into the record books, replacing_   
_Bartemius Crouch Jr. as the British citizen with the highest amount of Os on_   
_his N.E.W.T. exam. The records reside in the British Ministry and are under a_   
_tight lock in the Records Vault. Only those with special clearance may gain the_   
_permission necessary to view the document._

_With the current Lord Black's support, Lord Gaunt has managed to obtain_   
_his family's Wizengamot seats and can now participate in any further meetings_   
_held from now on. I think I can speak for everyone when I saw that this young_   
_man will bring about great change. After all, it is said that the Gaunts were_   
_the last relatives directly of the Slytherin line. This could mean that Marvolo_   
_Gaunt might also be the next Lord Slytherin should the family magic accept_   
_him! And Slytherins are always known to bring change. Think of Merlin and_   
_his actions in the various fields of magic, and you'll understand my belief._

_I will strive to keep you all informed, my dear readers!_

_For more on the Gaunts... Pg.2A_

_For more on the Slytherins... Pg.2B_

_For more on the Blacks... Pg.2C_

_Rita Skeeter,_   
_Special Correspondent to the Daily Prophet_

Tom had just joined the Wizengamot while the rest of his followers had just been sentenced to Azkaban. All but Severus.

Things just seemed to keep going from bad to worse. Harry would not give over his new powers to be used for the greater good and now Voldemort was in a form of power once more. And it was more ominous than before. Especially if he managed to swindle others into following him.

He  _had_  to convince Harry to use his abilities to stop Voldemort. Surely the boy would at least want to see his parent's murderer destroyed?

* * *

Harry smiled at the paper and placed it on the table between he and 'Marvolo'. "So you really couldn't handle being called Tom?"

The man wrinkled his nose - his  _very_  attractive nose - and sneered, "I cannot even tolerate that name. The man himself was such a coward. Actions of my mother aside, he was despicable and I will not be connected to him if I don't have to be. Besides, all of the other common names in the Gaunt family were bloody ridiculous and I would not use any of them. Marvolo was also my middle name, so it only makes sense."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care, but I am confused on how you can go by a different name and the magical contracts and stuff accept it."

Voldemort sent him a dry look. "Magic, Harry. I changed my name magically and it was accepted. We need to instruct you on etiquette required of one of your station, because you cannot continue on without this knowledge. It is common knowledge to everyone raised in the wizarding world and you not knowing leaves you at a disadvantage."

A pout was his only response. Instruction meant learning and probably books. And Harry already found books, even those on subjects he actually liked, to be really boring.

"Don't do that. I'm certain your godfathers or I could make them into interesting lessons for you."

"If you're giving out chocolate every time I get something right, then sure." Mmm... chocolate. And treacle tart.

Voldemort sneered. Ah, yeah. He wasn't one for sweets. Too bad for him. Harry loved them.

"So what are you going to be doing when you finally start participating in the Wizengamot shite? It seems really boring in my opinion."

The older wizard smirked. "In the future I can give you memories of the gatherings and teach you specifically what to do in which situation. The best way to understand an insult is to witness it firsthand and you would not  _believe_  how much posturing and verbal flaying goes on inside those chambers."

He  _could_  actually. He'd seen how Amelia Bones stared Umbridge down every time she opened her bloody mouth during his hearing. And it had been hilarious in a sense, but he had assumed that his amusement wouldn't be appreciated, so he didn't act out.

"You'll have to learn how to handle theses situations since you'll be accepting the Potter Lordship in the future and will be joining the Wizengamot as well. Best to get you some experience now so that no one can take advantage of your naiveté later on. Not that your godfather or I would allow such to happen, but just in case."

Well wasn't that bloody fantastic.

Thankfully, the rest of their afternoon did not consist of politics. Just simple talking, tea, and wizard's chess that Harry lost miserably at. But it was good.

* * *

Hermione had kicked their arses into gear when they returned to school. Because the O.W.L.s were just around the corner and she wanted to get in as much studying as she could. Which meant that Ron and Harry  _also_  had to get in as much studying as they could, in between CoH meetings, and doing extra work for Snape's dual classes. Which meant there was actually no time to be sad about not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade, because no one could really afford to go to Hogsmeade at present when so much work was before them.

Harry had faith in everyone's practical grades at least. The Confederation of Hogwarts was advancing faster than he expected. Enough for him to get into Patroni and for even some of the younger years to do exceedingly well in their practicing.

All fifth year students had been drilled even harder. Harry had learned from Voldemort, that certain spells got someone extra credit on the O.W.L.s and he'd imparted the list onto Harry. So Harry decided that he wanted his fellows to do equally well and made sure that everyone could do every spell on the list at least passably. And that included the Patronus, which he was proud to say, became almost easy to the fifth years.

Because Harry taught them differently from the books. Books and writing were one thing, but  _feeling_  was another, and as Harry had experience in casting while in danger, they took his words over the books. And his instruction got them farther ahead, which had even Hermione ignoring the books to an extent.

Yes, he expected this year's O.W.L.s to go off without a hitch. he was really proud of his students. And he was proud that he had managed to teach them without using the 'predictions' ability as a buffer.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I've got up to chapter 16 finished.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the term!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbles needs to lay off. And Voldy is being mischievous.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**Harry,**

**Since the end of your school year is coming up, I thought we should**   
**exchange information. Specifically, what sort of activities that you'd**   
**like to do. And please, for my sanity, don't give me an endless list of**   
**muggle only things. Most of their inventions are boring in my opinion**   
**and I would not be the most welcoming of company.**

**But I'll attempt to remain objective no matter what it is that you wish**   
**to do. It would only be fair since you've willingly engaged me when I**   
**talk about anything I've shown an interest in. And since I'm older than**   
**you, of course our interests would be vastly different. So for your sake**   
**I will strive to be accommodating.**

**I happen to enjoy the theater if that means anything to you. It comes**   
**from an old professor forcing his class to read through a few old plays**   
**from Shakespeare's works. We had to do dramatic readings for them.**   
**I found it entertaining watching as people failed to act as they should**   
**as their characters of choice. Watching more people fail was the most**   
**entertainment I received as a young wizard.**

**The cinema is something else I can tolerate so long as the film being**   
**shown isn't dull.**

**If you are interested in more magical pursuits, I know of sports even**   
**more dangerous than Quidditch that usually have players injured by**   
**the end of the match. While I personally find Quidditch to be boring,**   
**these other sports are amusing. Imagine Quidditch but faster, more**   
**Bludgers, only one hoop, and more players. There is always someone**   
**in pain and people watch only to see the injuries and fouls.**

**Finally, I will also be tutoring you in proper wizarding etiquette with**   
**your godfather's leave of course. I'd suggest reading up on it before**   
**we officially begin our lessons. And yes, there will be chocolate if you**   
**do well. I am not so heartless as to not reward success.**

**Longingly yours,**   
**Voldemort**

* * *

Harry raised his wand and cast his Patronus, watching as the silver stag leapt forth, rounding the room several times. His Patronus wasn't the only one though. All who joined the Confederation had also managed to learn and were each demonstrating their skills for their proctors. And it was amazing to see so many Patroni all over the place. Harry was especially pleased since it meant that he was good at teaching and it gave him ideas for his future.

Marchbanks, his Charms proctor, looked absolutely thrilled and clapped madly, eyes wide and reflecting the bright charms scampering around. "I haven't seen a Patronus that powerful in such a long time, Mr. Potter! It's doubly impressive since according to your Charms Professor, you mastered it at only thirteen!"

The teen grinned and thanked the woman for taking him seriously. He gave a small shrug and murmured, "I try."

"Nonsense!" she sputtered with a wave of the hand. "Unlike the lot of ninnies in charge of Auror Training, I am not scared of having my students demonstrate their skills or even show me up! It's an honour to see your magic and to know that the younger generation is going to overtake mine so thoroughly! I expect to see great advancements from you teenagers."

Harry was set free after he was assured that he'd done splendidly and should expect a very good grade come the summer months. That made him feel much better about everything. And thankfully, he had the rest of the day to himself, which meant passing time as only Harry knew how.

Flying. With that gorgeous Lightningbolt the Voldemort had bought him months back. He also wanted so badly to practice for the next year since he'd be back on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and was told that he was definitely going to be Captain since he'd be the last person from the 91' team left and would have the most experienced out of their entire House.

And while he flew, he found himself considering Voldemort's last letter and the information about other wizarding sports. He'd been unaware of them, but it should have been expected, really. A culture as rich as their own wouldn't rely solely on one sport for a millennia. Especially not all over the bloody world!

And the thought of Voldemort offering to take him to a game so he could witness the injuries personally, made him smile.

* * *

"What if I mistook something for another? I think I answered number seventy-nine wrong! And I think I didn't truly understand what one-twenty-three was asking for! What if this ruins my cha-"

Ron placed his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her from losing her mind even further. Harry breathed a sigh of relief in response. Usually, when Hermione got worried about test scores, she would chew their ears off for forever. And she was capable of going on for hours at a time if they actually let her get away with it. And sometimes they did, but today was not that day.

"Mione, we all know that you're the smartest among us and that you'll get the best grades no matter what. Stop worrying," said the ginger-haired teen, flushing just a little as he spoke. Probably just realising just what kind of liberties he'd just taken.

That rendered the brunette silent. And she proceeded to stare at Ron as if he was this entirely new person she'd never seen before. Meanwhile, Ron's face was turning red, shading his ears even. The colour contrast with his hair made him look like a red beet in an orange wig. Harry almost snorted at the mental image that his mind summoned for him.

The Boy-Who-Lived sneaked away then, before the two discovered what snogging was like and decided to give him a free show that he hadn't asked for. But at least the two would finally get out of whatever weird thing was going on between them. That was a plus in his opinion. One more thing resolved.

* * *

"Mr. Potter."

Harry stiffened and and turned to glare at him. "Headmaster, my godfather doesn't want us speaking and if you have something to say, you can do so in public among other people."

Albus grumbled inwardly. Did no one these days understand what it meant to fight for the right side? That it meant some sacrifices had to be made? And that sometimes people had to do things they didn't like if they wanted to see a better future ahead of them?

"My boy, you have a unique opportunity before you and you're wasting it with frivolity and nonsense. You need to step into your destiny an-"

He was interrupted by a scoff from the teen. "You mean the prophecy  _you_  fiddled with and then lied to my parents about?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing dangerously like the Killing Curse. "About how I was going to be the only one who could possibly kill Voldemort when in reality I was supposed to heal him?"

He'd found out. Damn it all.

"No sir, I  _am_  fulfilling the destiny predicted for me, but the real one and not some falsity you created just because you don't like not having control. Good day. Don't follow me or the ramifications will be even more gruesome than what you've already experienced."

The boy stomped away and Albus hung his head. That plan was ruined, and there would be no way to convince the boy naturally. That was fine though. He hadn't lived this long by being a passive observer. Albus had no problem with getting involved personally and getting dirty if need be.

* * *

Voldemort smirked as he read Harry's recent letter. The teen had finally finished all of his O.W.L.s and was grateful for the fact that there was nothing more for him to do for the rest of the term. Well, the boy still had his little study group that he'd formed with his friends, but other than that, there were no more requirements of him and he expressed intense relief over it.

With the exams finished, it also meant that he would be returning to Black and Lupin soon for his summer holiday. And this time, it was sure to be an interesting summer since Voldemort had discussed it with Black and drew up a calendar for when he was allowed to take the teen out.

He had one day at the end of June, seven in July, and five in August. So he had to plan ahead for those, while maneuvering around everything going on in his personal life at present. Such as Wizengamot meetings, the need for him to go to certain dinners, and then whatever was going to happen with Dumbeldore who had remained suspiciously silent in the media during the past couple of months.

The inaction over Harry's kidnapping had cemented that the man was angry and acting like a petty prat over it. All because he got caught stealing Harry's book, was forced to give it back, and then wasn't allowed to manipulate any of Harry's friends over it. He probably didn't even know that Harry'd caught onto his other lies, and Voldemort was awaiting the realisation eagerly.

He'd always known the man was ridiculous and he felt vindicated as Magical Britain began to realise that their precious Dark Lord defeater was in fact a senile old arsehole. He wasn't super wonderful and held no compunction over throwing others to the dragons if it meant that whatever he wanted, would come to pass. And Voldemort hoped he was seething with rage at how things just weren't going according to plan.

Ah... the former Dark Lord hadn't been this amused in a long time. And he was ever grateful to Harry for helping to restore him to his sanity. It was nice to simply enjoy things again instead of focusing only negative things.

Now all he had to do was behave and in return, life would continue to be so pleasant for him. Never would he have imagined that things would go so well with minimal effort from him personally. A young Tom Riddle wouldn't have believed it.

Sending a prayer to Hecate, he asked that he be allowed to personally bear witness to Dumbledore's great fall from grace. It was an event that had been coming for a long time and he so desperately wanted to see it for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fics! ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeus, as usual, is the asshole who can't control himself.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry had not made any sort of 'predictions' since school ended and he'd gotten an Outstanding on his assignment. He hadn't felt comfortable with the idea of doing any more 'predictions', so he refrained from writing as much as possible, and if he did write, such as for letters to Voldemort or his friends, then he made sure to word things very carefully so they couldn't become like his 'predictions' had.

Sirius and Remus thought it was a good idea. Both were of the opinion that a power like that was very dangerous and that he should be careful. Hermione thought along the same lines as the two, but with further worries. Such as urging him to get a Dicta-Quill to write for him so he could rehearse what he wanted written. So he did so, making sure it was bright purple because why not?

Ron had pouted but hadn't tried to convince him to stop overreacting. That had been all Harry needed, because Ron wouldn't really understand the situation fully. Sure, they'd all been put under fake-Moody's Imperius, but Harry's 'ability' was like an entire staircase worse than being under a high-powered curse that was meant to take your free will from you.

Snape had made a better potion for Werewolves, as well as a cure for the affects of the Cruciatus Curse, all because Harry had made him. The man hadn't done it willingly. Harry hadn't even bothered to ask him about his opinion about it before going and doing what he wanted. And yes, it ended up helping many others and the results were for the greater good of other people, but still, how did Snape feel to be the one made to do all those things? How did he feel knowing that someone else decided that he was going to do something whether he wanted to or not?

And then Dumbledore. Harry couldn't feel horrible for that explicitly, but at the same time he could inflict such grievous wounds on someone if they simply angered him enough. Dumbledore would never be able to look as he once had. He would forever be scarred because Harry had decided to get revenge in a way usually too bloodthirsty for him. A few words and someone's entire life could be destroyed.

Harry even influenced the twins to deal with anyone who had tried to bother him to make 'predictions' for them. And the twins had been completely happy about it, but it was the principle of the thing that bothered him the most. Taking someone's free will away. Who was Harry Potter to do such a thing to other people? And why did it not occur to him how wrong it was until it was  _him_  under the influence of it? It was hypocritical in a sense.

Sure, he was a Gryffindor, but he never thought his carelessness could extend this far. It was usually aimed toward himself only because he'd grown up thinking of himself as the least important thing around. He tended to be very much aware of other people and their predicaments though. So he was usually the one to come up with ways to solve their problems. And now Harry was the cause of certain people being in the situations they were in.

So no. He was not going to continue making 'predictions'. Absolute power corrupted absolutely after all.

* * *

"You have anything you want to tell us, Harry?" asked Hermione that afternoon. An afternoon where she and Ron had met up with him in Diagon Alley so they would be going around just hanging out. And then they'd check out the twins' new shop.

Harry paused in the consumption of his double mint chocolate ice cream, and sent her a confused look. "Hm?" The spoon was hanging in his mouth and he was very confused.

Hermione was smiling knowingly, and Harry inched away from her a bit. Usually when she looked at people like that, it was because she had information that they didn't have. So because he had gotten used to it over the years, he was right to be wary.

"Professor Lupin mentioned that you were too busy for a Fire-Call yesterday. That you had gone over your boyfriend's house?"

His face flamed immediately as Ron choked on his ice cream. How could Remus just go and tell her that? And how could he even think to refer to Voldemort as Harry's 'boyfriend'? If Voldemort ever found out that someone out in the world literally called him a 'boy' he would probably lose his collective shite. And Harry would take the information to his grave.

He'd been with Voldemort for hours for his 'lessons'. It had been a lot of work and maybe a bit of Harry joking around with the fact that he could perform magic while under the protection of Voldemort's wards. He learned to not attempt to take anything Voldemort was reading lest he want an ink mustache. But it was a funny lesson so he hadn't minded. Besides, all the chocolate was worth it.

Harry had enjoyed himself immensely as he watched a group of people argue over whether or not werewolves deserved to get jobs and be paid equally as humans. Lo' and behold, anti-werewolf legislation had been read through and many laws were repealed as a result of Voldemort's smooth talking and Sirius backing him one hundred percent. Also, with a lack of certain people in the Wizengamot to fight against them, it had been easier. Harry was very proud of both Sirius  _and_  Voldemort, and Remus was equally grateful.

Back in the present, Ron was looking mortified. "Who the bloody hell is this bloke and why does he think he's worthy of you?" the redhead demanded, setting his spoon down and looking ready to tear someone's head off.

The Potter Heir was caught between the urge to laugh at the thought of Ron trying to behead Voldemort somehow, and a warm feeling in his gut at the realisation that his friend was so protective of him. It was really sweet, and he reached out to pat his best friend on the back. "Don't worry, mate. I think you'd be shocked and how funny he is. He's been teaching me more about what is expected of me as the Potter Heir and gives me chocolate and treacle tart when I do well."

Ron didn't seem appeased, so Harry added, "He's bloody fantastic at wizard's chess too and always beats me in a different way each time."

"Does this mystery beau have a name or is it supposed to be a secret?" Hermione asked, drawing his attention back to her. She literally had that eager look on her face. The one where she was about to go study up on something but needed to know where to start.

He almost groaned, but settled for a low sigh instead. "Lord Gaunt, okay?"

There was a moment of silence for the two to mull over what he'd said. There was disbelief on Ron's face, and Hermione had her thinking face on. Like she when she was piecing things together. And that meant that she was probably going to realise just who 'Lord Gaunt' really as. He could only hope that she was kind when she finally decided to say something.

His ice cream had fully melted by then, and Harry forewent the spoon, instead deciding to tip the entire cup into his mouth and swallow the soupy texture. He wondered if that was what taking a shot was like. Except this had much more mint. And chocolate. It was probably less fortifying too.

"So since Sirius and Professor Lupin seem to know about it, has he passed their individual inspections?" Hermione finally asked slowly, as if weighing her words carefully.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't allowed to be alone with me without Sirius there. And then he tried to save me when I was kidnapped and Sirius took back his requirement for a chaperon. I basically used the 'predictions' thing to make sure he couldn't lie to me. He's been nothing but honest."

The witch nodded and reached for her tea. "I suppose then I can accept him. But I want to meet him. If I remember your earlier predictions, then he should be back to normal, right?"

"Yeah. We're also soulmates as decided by fate and there's a bit more to the situation than you'd think. Enough to make you detest Dumbledore even more."

Ron set his spoon aside once again. "What am I missing? What's so special about this bloke that he's got to be watched? And what does Dumbledore have to do with it?"

Hermione set a hand on Ron's shoulder and sent him a pitying look. "I'll tell you what I know later. Preferably when we aren't in public. Just know that Sirius and Professor Lupin are apparently already aware of everything."

He mumbled a 'fine' and Harry knew that mercy had been bestowed in the form of a reprieve. A very nice one.

* * *

"What if he never uses the ability ever again? What do we do then? This was supposed to be a way for us to judge them but if he won't use it, then what happens?" Apollo demanded as quietly as he could, sending Athena a glare. "Good old father won't want to wait for much longer and might just decide to go through with his first plan. We can't keep him entertained for very long, especially if your boy won't do anything. Zeus isn't known to follow even his own laws, so how are we to get him to keep his word?"

Athena shrugged. "The point was to judge their actions. Harry's shown to be different than all the others. That was my aim when I chose him under Hecate's guidance. If Zeus does not honor his word, it will cause strife between us all."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "His actions are all well and good, but father is even getting Ares worked up and soon there will be no controlling them. Either they start a war now when your champion does nothing, or they start a war when he proves father wrong. There is no other option."

The goddess of wisdom sighed, knowing full well what the god of war and the ruler of the Olympians could get up to together. She despised war and violence, so something had to be done soon. And she wanted to make certain that it didn't result in a war among gods, nor the destruction of all life on Earth. But with two hot-headed males in charge, obviously things weren't going to remain calm.

Sometimes she wished that the gods had someone to pray to. She could really use some reassurance.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is also finished.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama escalates. Zeus is a big whiner.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

"So do you think people are going to finally start asking questions?" Harry murmured to Voldemort as they walked down the main path of Hogsmeade, on their way to the Three Broomsticks. All around them, people were staring obviously, because Harry was a well-known, famous icon, whereas Voldemort, who was now going by Lord Gaunt, had been in the papers a lot recently as people seemed to have nothing but him to talk about. Because they had no lives of their own and practically lived for drama.

And now both he and Harry were seen together, in Hogsmeade of all places. Which would end up with some people connecting the dots and others questioning their association. However, with the excuse Sirius and Voldemort had come up with, Marvolo Gaunt was a ward of Orion Black, who was Sirius' father. Meaning he was under the purview of the Black House. Meaning he was like Sirius' adopted brother in a sense in the story. So it would only make sense that Sirius would promote him for the acceptance of his Wizengamot seats, since he was Lord of the man's supposed adopted family.

And since Harry was Sirius' godson and one of his relatives through his grandmother, having Harry and Marvolo Gaunt meeting and liking one another, what with their supposed six year age difference, only made perfect sense in the end. Honestly, Harry wouldn't have been able to come up with that, so it was great that the two men had gotten together to get over their biggest issues. Yes, there were still tension over the deaths of Harry's parents and trying to kill Harry many times, but Voldemort could only be blamed for his direct actions against them. Anything before then, like the changed prophecy, or after, like Dumbledore's interference in Harry's life, weren't to be blamed on him.

It was a fragile line that could break at any moment, and Voldemort's good behaviour had kept him in Sirius' good graces in a sense. Especially when it was revealed that he didn't know the fate of Regulus Black, because the young man went missing and was never seen again. And Voldemort had favoured him over many others, much like with Snape, because he was attentive and eager to learn, and always respectful. So both Sirius and Voldemort felt a sense of loss at the life of Regulus.

"Harry, we've arrived."

He blinked and looked around, finding Voldemort holding the door open for him. And inside, were several curious eyes who were watching them intensely. Yeah, there were going to be articles about this in the Daily Prophet coming morning. He could only imagine what kind of things people were going to write about them. And he knew all the sudden  _supposed scandals_  he was involved in would only serve to make his friends cackle at how ridiculous they were.

"Sorry. I was thinking and I took some more effort than normal."

"You nearly kissed the ground thrice. Thankfully, I was feeling gracious and decided to rescue you." There was a smirk on the man's face, showing that he was teasing.

"My hero!" simpered Harry with a roll of the eyes. He then stepped in, not wanting to keep the bloody door open for too long.

He needed a Butterbeer. And treacle tart.

* * *

Voldemort really felt that he'd been building up all of his patience in the past year or so. And he also knew that it was thanks to his soulmate that he was able to think clearly once again. He was immensely impressed with himself, seeing as he did not have the annoying woman in front of him, writhing on the ground under a Crucio. Honestly, he owed Harry something for this.

Had he still been mad, then he would have blown his cover and then the drama would never cease. Now he was just mildly irritated and his magic was not acting up in response to his emotions. It was... if the pun could be excused, magical. It was nice to be sound of mind and body once again. And to have complete control over his magic.

"Marv?"

Praise be to Hecate, he was saved by Harry Potter. How apropos.

The teen was staring at him, or rather, staring at the woman who had attempted to make advances on him while he was looking at what meager stock the bookshop in Hogsmeade possessed. Her left hand was trying to rub Voldemort's arm while the other was placed against his chest. It was a situation that no one could mistake no matter how daft they were.

"Marv, did you find your books already? I want to go to Honeydukes," the Potter Heir continued, sneering at the woman who seemed to realise that she was not in good company. Part of him wanted Harry to attack, but he knew the teen wasn't the type to do something like that. The Gryffindor was too kind to do such.

Without a word to her, Voldemort slid past her as he held up the book in his hand. "This is one of many translations of an ancient text from Myanmar. I am going to compare it to the three others I own. I like pointing out the faults of others."

"You're an arse."

"True," he agreed easily. He was and he delighted in the fact. It annoyed people.

Harry smiled. "But an attractive arse."

* * *

"Honestly, if you hadn't made me get my everything together, I would be wreck," said Voldemort after a moment of perusing the aisles of the sweets shop. "I'm not even certain I would be alive at present had you not made that 'prediction'. I was in a very bad place and by now, you probably would have done as the fake prophecy stated, and killed me. Thank you for forcing me to help myself. There is no way I'd have done it on my own."

While the words themselves seemed to be said with a sort of relief that just could not be faked, they still made Harry go cold. Because Voldemort had just put everything into place for him to see clearly now.

Harry had made many 'predictions' and had literally been the reason that Voldemort decided that he wanted to do things better. That he didn't want to be insane any longer and that he wanted to try again and possibly build an actual family of his own. Harry was the one behind all of it in the end. Harry had literally  _forced_  Voldemort to go against his own wants and desires, and made him do what  _Harry_  had thought he should do.

Once again, Harry had fucked up. Because he'd gone even further than just that. He made it so they couldn't lie to one another. And while some wouldn't think that was a bad thing, it was the whole taking away someone's free will that bothered him so much.

Two wrongs don't make a right. It was something he'd learned early on. And it applied to many areas in his life. Such as with Dumbledore, who was willing to sacrifice whatever he wanted, all for the 'greater good'. Even if it meant that Harry might die in the crossfires of his plans. Even if it meant that innocents were dragged in when they shouldn't have been. Just because Dumbledore did it supposedly for the safety of the magical world, didn't mean his actions were right.

And Harry was right along with him. He was no better than Dumbledore, and that thought especially hurt him to the core of his very being.

Would Voldemort have even ended up being his soulmate if Harry hadn't made all those 'predictions'? Did Harry force that on the man as well?

How far did this charade of helping people when he was really helping himself, go?

* * *

**15 July**

**Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,**   
**will never again use the ability to force the future into what he wants it**   
**to become. Neither shall any being or non-being: alive, dead, or amortal,  
magical or ** **non-magical, human or not, now or ever again, use the same  
power ** **or any powers even remotely similar, to force total control over the  
future ** **and all those residing within it. And never again will anyone desire  
to have ** **control over the future.**

**So mote it be.**

* * *

"WHAT HAS HE DONE?!" thundered Zeus, rising from his throne and looking ready to strike the boy down in an instant.

Athena, who was as equally awestruck as the rest of her fellows, couldn't help but laugh. It was amazing the lengths Harry James Potter would go to just to prevent such evil from ever coming from such an ability through him.

He'd not only made it so  _he_  could no longer use the ability, but he had gone over and above all of their heads, and made it so that not even the gods could grant anyone anywhere, with Ultimate Influence ever again, nor any power similar. It was ingenious, and she now understood just why Hecate had chosen him as a possible champion.

"He's put you in checkmate, Zeus," said Hera, looking baffled as well. "Athena won and the mortals shall continue to live."

"BUT WHY WOULD HE DO IT?!"

And of course, Zeus didn't seem to know the meaning of the word, 'serenity'. Athena sent him a glare. "Calm yourself. You were proven wrong and by your word, you cannot act against them now. Since he has made it impossible to ever make a bad decision with the ability, your threat is null and void. Learn some acceptance and broaden your mind."

She had a feeling that this was not the end though. Because even she was curious as to why he would do such a thing. Surely the benefit would outweigh the cost?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!
> 
> Part of the 2017 Christmas Bundle.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who know of the manga/anime Death Note, I got the idea for the journal from that. I don't know much about the anime/manga, just that if Light writes someone's name in it and how they die, they will die that way. I think. Anyway, I took the idea and twisted it a bit for my fic. Harry's book won't be used to kill people, mostly. I don't want him to be bad or sadistic in this. In fact, Harry's ability isn't linked to the book at all. He could use something else to write in.
> 
> How was it? Let me know
> 
> Check out my other HP/LV fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


End file.
